Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story
by charming writer
Summary: This's my fourth Charmed Supernatural crossover story line set in an alternate universe to my current Charmed series i'm writing. It's based on the 1996 Romeo & Juliet film with the Charmed Supernatural characters taking on the shakespearean roles. Enjoy.
1. A Brawl & A Meeting

**Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean, John & Mary Winchester. & I don't own the story Romeo & Juliet as that belongs to the bard himself William Shakespeare but I do own Melissa Hale who'll be called Halliwell in this story.**

**Authors Note: ****This's set in an alternate universe to my, Charmed series now. The story is basically Romeo & Juliet with the Charmed & Supernatural characters playing the Shakespearean roles instead. The stories based on the 1996 movie version of the film wherein Leo's not a white lighter as he wasn't born in 1924 but in 1960. The Charmed Ones are not sisters & they were subsequently born in 1965, 1968, 1970. Also instead of Melissa been from the future she was born the same year Sam Winchester was so in the year 1996 they'll both be 16 years old.**

**Extra Notes: ****The story will be the same as the original Romeo & Juliet story but maybe a little different in the fact scene where Sam comforts Melissa after killing Andy Trudeau that scene will be extended a little & the ending maybe tragic like it was in the story or it mayn't. I'll decide that when I come to it. Piper & Leo will live there at 1329 Prescott Street what'll be a mansion with their only daughter Melissa who'll be called Halliwell there & her cousin Andy who'll stay also. In San Francisco town John & Mary Winchester who isn't dead in this story will live there with their only son Sam Winchester & his cousin Dean. Their house will be a mansion to. The stories rated M for violence & sexual nature. **

_A Brawl & A Meeting_

News Studio Day

_An anchorwoman looking directly at a camera in front of her speaks._

Phoebe: Between 2 families, both in the same class in San Francisco, California, where this story takes place, a new fight results from an old grudge, where citizens kill each other. From the wombs of these enemy families are born a pair of unlikely lovers who hope that in vain their love may end this fighting feud. The story will last two hours, & it'll be worth the time to see, if your patient.

STARRING

THE HALLIWELL FAMILY

LEO HALLIWELL

PIPER HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALLIWELL

ANDREW TRUDEAU

PRUDENCE HALLIWELL

KARL BRODY

DEX LAWSON

THE WINCHESTER FAMILY

JONATHAN WINCHESTER

MARY WINCHESTER

SAMUEL WINCHESTER

DEAN WINCHESTER

BOBBY SINGER

ASH

SAM'S BEST FRIENDS

CALEB

DERMOTT

SAM'S FORMER LOVER

JESSICA MOORE

MELISSA'S LOVE RIVAL 

DANIEL GORDON

THE NEIGHBOURHOOD FATHER

PASTOR JIM

MAYOR OF SAN FRANCISCO

ROY LE GRANGE

ANCHORWOMAN

PHOEBE HALLIWELL

THE APOTHECARY

THE YELLOW EYED DEMON

San Francisco HighwayAfternoon

_A ribbon of freeway, stretching into a blue & pink late afternoon sky is seen. A huge dark sedan, windows tinted gold, powers directly for us. A heavy, low sling pickup truck travels toward the sedan. In the sky the cars are seeing closing in on each other like thunderous, jousting opponents, the cars pass in a deafening cacophony of noise. In the pickup truck Bobby Singer yells at the disappearing sedan. _

Bobby: One of those Halliwell dogs will move me to anger.

_He & the front seat faced passenger, Ash explode with laughter. The light ash haired driver, Dean Winchester keeps his eyes on the road._

Gas Station 

_Time lapse the truck is in the busy driveway of a large gas station, being filled with gas. The surrounding walls are painted with murals of blue sky & palm trees. Inside the truck Bobby & Ash are boasting outrageously. The driver's seats empty._

Ash: One of those Halliwell dogs will move me so much I'll stand & fight. I'll walk next to the wall & make any Halliwell servant step off & walk into the gutter.

Bobby I'll show myself a tyrant: when I've fought with the men I'll be civil with the women, I'll blow of their heads.

_Ash mocks outraged._

Ash: The women's heads?

_Bobby leers lecherously at a minibus full of Catholic schoolgirls next to them._

Bobby: Yes the heads of the Halliwell women or anyone women out there. Take in what sense you can make of it Ash.

Ash: That I'll try to do.

_The song which has been playing on their sound system is turned up whilst Bobby & Ash gyrate crudely at the schoolgirls._

Bobby/Ash: I am a pretty piece of flesh! I am a pretty piece of flesh! Me, they shall feel while I am able to stand; I am a pretty piece of flesh!

_The head catholic teacher returns to the minibus from inside the store. The minibus pulls away revealing a tough looking older man Karl Brody leaning against the huge dark sedan. Bobby: suddenly starts gyrating._

Bobby: Oh, oh here comes one of the Halliwell men.

_Karl stares coldly towards the Winchester men. His sidekick Dex Lawson takes notice of them also. Bobby's eyes are locked on the two Halliwell's men. With fake bravado he pulls back his chest to reveal a handgun. He nudges Ash._

Ash: Don't worry mate I'll back you up.

_Karl unfolds his arms in front of them revealing an even more ferocious holstered gun. Ash tries to quell his rising panic. He nervously unbuttons his shirt to clear his sidearm._

Bobby Let's make sure we don't get arrested let them start the fight.

_Suddenly out of nowhere a loud bangs heard. Bobby & Ash jump. Whipping round we see it was the gas attendant slamming the hood down. Bobby & Ash are mortally embarrassed. Karl with a snort of contempt turns round toward the car. Bobby, furious tries to save face._

Bobby: Take it how dare they! I'll give them the finger! If they don't so anything about that, they're yellow worms!

_Ash quickly bites his thumb towards Karl's back as he gets into the sedan. Karl's eyes flick to the rear view mirror. He sees Ash biting his thumb. Suddenly a blood curdling screech of tires is heard as the sedan, rubber burning, reverses full speed toward Bobby & Ash. The Halliwell's car shudders to a halt, inches away from the truck, blocking its path. A scurry of limbs scrabbles across the seats & reaches for the door handles. Karl hauls Ash out from the truck. Bobby leaps out, Ash covers him. Karl slams Ash against the side of the vehicle, then, goading him to go for his gun, screams. _

Karl: Are you giving us the finger?

_Ash's shaking hand hovers, ready to draw. _

Ash: Yes I am giving the finger, sir.

_Attendants & customers around them run for cover. A packet of bullets hits the counter inside the store. A hand with a cat ring picks them up. Tilting down a shiny, pair of black decorated boots with cat-shaped spurs, are seen. A little boy with a toy gun runs past. He stares through the glass doors towards the commotion outside. The little boy's mother has not heard the disturbance through the thick glass of the store's windows. Outside Karl, in a hysterical rage shrieks._

Karl: Are you giving us the finger sir?

_Ash sweating murmurs to Bobby._

Ash: If I say yes will the law back us up?

Bobby: No.

_Ash still sweating answers._

Ash: No sir I am not giving you the finger but I am giving the finger.

_Bobby: gives a ridiculous inquiry._

Bobby: Are you trying to pick a fight sir?

_Karl smiles dangerously._

Karl: A fight? No of course not.

_Ash looks on him with unconvincing bravado._

Ash: Well, if you are, I'm ready. My boss is important as yours.

_Karl asks him a lethal question._

Karl: He's sure no better.

_Ash feels trapped._

Ash: So you say.

_The sound of a toilet is heard flushing. Coming outside from the restroom is Dean Winchester Sam Winchesters cousin. Bobby whispers manically._

Bobby: Just trying to say he's better. Here comes one of his relatives.

_Ash screams._

Ash: Yes, my boss is better.

_Karl shrieks at that comment. _

Karl: You lie.

Ash: If you're real men, draw your guns. Bobby remember how tough you were goanna be.

_Eyes on Dean terror-stricken he sees four the boys reaching for their guns. Dean gets his gun out outstretches, it & screams._

Dean: Back off you fools! Put your guns away, you don't know what you're doing.

_Camera focusing on his gun it reads gun 9mm series S. Dean screams again in desperation._

Dean: I said put away your guns.

_The whole scene's frozen with the 5 people standing weapons outstretched. Behind them an unmistakable sound of a match is heard striking. A pair of black cat-spurred, boots come into picture. Craning up we see a pair of dark cold eyes & feline smile of the wearer of the boots Andrew Trudeau standing there. He lights his cigarette clenched between his teeth whilst he's holding his outstretched gun in the other hand._

Andy: Fighting with these, low-class scum? Turn around & die Dean Winchester.

Dean: I'm just trying to break up the fight. Either put away your gun or use it to help me separate these guys.

_Andy smiles mockingly._

Andy: Your gun's out & you're talking about stopping the fight? I hate wusses like I hate hell, & you, & all the rest of the Winchesters. Here I come, you coward.

_Andy squeezes the rigger on his gun. Suddenly we hear firing from Andy's blind side. Andy redirects his weapon, cracking off a single shot at the surprise attacker. The shot comes from the 5 year old boy in the store. The bullet shatters the glass of the store. The boy's hysterical mother screams as she throws herself in front of the child. Andy withdraws a 2__nd__ gun out. Dean brings his gun around on Andy. Andy fires, blowing Dean's gun out his hand. Bobby fires at Andy. Andy's, combat rolls off. Ash fires at Karl whilst simultaneously kicking over the truck. The truck squeals away from the gas pump. The gas hose bursts, spewing gas everywhere. Ash fires at Andy still from the moving truck. The windows of the car Andy uses for cover blow out. He springs to his feet from the combat roll, simultaneously mounting his long-distance sight. Karl & Dex's sedan screeches of after the truck. Andy ignoring the gunfire slowly draws the high-powered sight to eye level, & launches a shot that rips through Bobby's arm. Bobby falls to his seat, screaming in pain. The truck races away, with the Halliwell's sedan pursing them. Dean still at the gas station picks up his gun; at runs onto the roadway. Cars squeal to a stop. He fires at Andy over a halted car. Taking evasive action, Andy hits the ground. Dean turns & runs up the road. Andy throws his spent cigarette on the ground & runs off in pursuit of Dean. The discarded cigarette ignites near the leaking petrol. Dean runs full tilt through the cars. The flame travels fast past the cars. Andy runs full tilt against the cars also. The flame whooshing towards the gas soaked station as people & staff run in all directions. An almighty explosion happens when the flames hits the store. They travel up the painted walls of blue skies & palm trees as they are consumed in flames. _

San Francisco Town 

_The Camera cranes up past the burning walls & smoke to discover in the distance towering over the city is an enormous statute of Jesus Christ flanked by 2 towers. 1 is neon-crowned Halliwell, the other, Winchester. On the horizon a squadron of choppers fly above toward us. From inside an armed chopper to another flying past it reads Halliwell mansion. From behind the towers the words Halliwell & Winchester in reverse crown the frame. Jesus looks away from us. In the distance, fires are burning all over town &, on the horizon, the faint outline of a beach. The choppers thunder through the frame. Time lapse later in the evening Andy screams demonically, whilst his gun's outstretched. Dean screams demonically to. His guns outstretched also. A standoff occurs over the hood of a car. The middle aged occupant screams manically. Thundering close above Andy & Dean an armed gunship appears. A command booms down from the chopper's public address system from the town's mayor Roy Le Grange._

Roy: You rebels, disturbers of the peace! If you don't drop your guns to the ground you will be tortured.

_Back at the standoff nothing happens. The SFPD patrol cars, swerve to a halt. Cops leap out, rifles aimed. Another cop car slides on in. The steer eyes of Roy look on again. He repeats his command. _

Roy: If you don't drop your guns to the ground you will be tortured.

_Dean quickly looks to the guns pointed behind them & above; Andy does the same & considers. Dean's rage subsides. Like a surreal bullet, the boys mirror each other precisely; they slowly back away &, with perfect synchronicity, turn to the chopper & raise their guns into the air. As we do, the camera pulls up revealing more devastation that's been caused. Riot police, subduing looters, cars burning, shop windows smashed. Andy & Dean's guns fall to the ground. _

Mayor's Office__

_Mayor Le Grange's sitting in his seat his facial features grim. He looks at the Halliwell & Winchester families & speaks. _

Roy: Three times recently there've been street fights caused by something old Halliwell & old Winchester. The respectable old men of the town have had to put down their old men's things & pick up weapons, with their tired old hands, because of your miserable hate. If you cause anymore fights in the streets, you will die.

_The faces of Leonardo Halliwell & Jonathan Winchester look on at Roy solemnly. In the back police officers have Andy & Dean handcuffed. The Halliwell's & Winchester's lawyers are standing at the side. _

San Francisco Town Next Day 

_A majestic sunrise is seen inside of John's limousine which skulls through deserted streets. 1 bodyguard's car drives ahead another follows behind. John & Mary Winchester his wife ride uncomfortably in silence along with their nephew Dean. Mary speaks out at them in anger._

Mary: Where's Sam have you seen him today? I'm sure glad he wasn't in this fight.

_Dean snorts out derisively & stares out the window. Embarrassed, Dean tries to be of assistance. _

Dean: Madam an hour before sunrise on the beach in the west side of town I saw your son walking early.

_John speaks with contempt._

John: Lot's of morning's he's seen with tears in his eyes & sighing like an old steam engine.

_Mary struggles to contain her emotions._

Mary: & as soon as the sun starts to come up he sneaks home to his bedroom, locks himself in & pulls down the shades so it's dark as night in his room.

_John barks into the limo's intercom._

John: Westward from this city side.

_The limo & bodyguard's cars u-turn, & head west._

The Beach 

_An ornate arch of what was once a splendid cinema's seen. At the top of the arch the word's 'Sycamore Grove' are clearly visible. The cinema has been demolished but for its proscenium, through which we can see the grubby shore of San Francisco beach, housing a collection of sex clubs & strip bars, populated with prostitutes, drag queens, clients & street people. A young handsome brown haired boy called Sam Winchester is sitting alone in the corner of the proscenium looking out over the ocean. He's smoking. The limousine & bodyguards are parked on a corner street at a distance from the golden arch. John, Mary & Dean sit watching the silhouette of Sam._

John: He may've some deep emotional trouble, unless someone can give him some good advice.

_From the limo: Sam, noticing he's been watched, rises & makes his way from the demolished cinema, through the wire fence into the parking lot of the adjacent pool hall. The Winchesters limo follows at a discreet distance, turning the corner & heads directly for Sam. Seeing this, Sam turns in the opposite direction & heads off down to the beach._

Dean: If you don't mind, go on home I'll try to find out what's wrong.

_Dean clambers out of the limo. John shows an encouraging smile. _

John: Come on dear let's go home.

_The limo & bodyguard's cars pull away. Dean heads towards Sam down on the beach._

Dean: Good morning cousin.

_Sam turns, sore, red, unfriendly eyes squint back at Dean._

Sam: Is it still morning?

Dean: It's barely 9.00.

_Sam rises & walks through the beach shacks. Dean follows._

Sam: Oh, man when you're bummed out time really drags.

_He stops as if taking in Dean for the first time. _

Sam: Was that my father that took off in a hurry?

Dean: Yep. What's got you so down?

Sam: I don't have what would make me happy.

Dean: I bet you're in love!

Sam: Out.

Dean: Of love?

Sam: She's out of love with me, but I'm in love with her.

Dean: Love seems so fine, but it can sure bring you down!

Sam: Love's supposed to be blind, but it had no trouble finding me! Where are we having lunch? Oh, man, was there a fight here?

_He's halted by the sight of last night's disturbance displayed on a small TV screen in an outdoor bar. Dean starts to reply but Sam cuts in._

Sam: Don't tell me, I know all about it. Hate causes this, but it's like what love does to me.

_He begins to stride away from Dean, raging. _

Sam: It's like fighting with the one you love, or loving the one you hate. It's something made from nothing. It's light & heavy at the same time. It's serious & foolish. It's perfectly shaped, but a real mess. It's a lead feather, shining smoke, cold fire, sick health. It's being asleep & awake at the same time.

_He screams at a huge bouncer who lounges in the doorway of one of the on-beach sex bars._

Sam: I feel love, but I don't love this feeling.

_The bouncer's hand moves to his gun. Dean pulls Sam back quickly, holding his own hands in the air, away from his own gun. Sam laughs at the bouncer. _

Sam: Are you laughing at me?

Dean: No, dude, it's more like crying for you.

Sam: About what, compadre?

Dean: You because you're so bummed.

Sam: Later cuz.

Dean: Wait! Let me go with you. If you go by yourself, I'll be insulted.

Sam: Who cares? I'm not really here anyway I'm not really Sam.

Dean: Alright, spit it out whom is she?

Sam: Here's the sad truth, cuz I'm in love with a woman.

Dean: Well! Duhh! I figured that much out!

Sam: You figured right. She's really pretty.

Dean: Well, if she's a fair target, cuz, she'll be easy to hit.

Sam: Well, if that's your best shot, you just missed.

_He takes up a stick & writes the word "Jessica" & a heart with an arrow piercing it, in the sand. Dean reacts with amazement. _

Sam: I don't think she'll ever fall in love. She doesn't want anything to do with love affairs. She's not impressed by words of love, or flirting, or even expensive presents. She's very beautiful, but it looks like she's determined to be a virgin all her life.

Dean: Has she sworn to remain a virgin?

Sam: Yes & what a waste.

Dean: Listen man, forget about that chick.

Sam: Yeah, right! Show me how!

Dean: Look around, dude check out other chicks.

Sam: Give it up, cuz: you can't make me forget about her.

_Sam laughs dismissively as he enters the pool hall._

Dean: Yes I can & I'll take you up on that challenge & I'll win.

_Dean follows Sam up into the club. On the newsstand next to the pool hall a time magazine shows the picture of a square faced jawed youngster with a caption underneath him reading "Daniel Gordon bachelor of the year. Excellent breeding, sums of love & wealth, absolute power & a good name"_

**Authors Note: Hi hoped you liked the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it please feel, free to review anytime I appreciate all comments.**


	2. A Party Invitation & A Welcome Intro

**Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean, John & Mary Winchester. & I don't own the story Romeo & Juliet as that belongs to the bard himself William Shakespeare but I do own Melissa Hale who'll be called Halliwell in this story.**

**Authors Note: ****This's set in an alternate universe to my, Charmed series now. The story is basically Romeo & Juliet with the Charmed & Supernatural characters playing the Shakespearean roles instead. The stories based on the 1996 movie version of the film wherein Leo's not a white lighter as he wasn't born in 1924 but in 1960. The Charmed Ones are not sisters & they were subsequently born in 1965, 1968 & 1970. Also instead of Melissa been from the future she was born the same year Sam Winchester was so in the year 1996 they'll both be 16 years old.**

**Extra Notes: ****The story will be the same as the original Romeo & Juliet story but maybe a little different in the fact scene where Sam comforts Melissa after killing Andy Trudeau that scene will be extended a little & the ending maybe tragic like it was in the story or it mayn't. I'll decide that when I come to it. Piper & Leo will live there at 1329 Prescott Street what'll be a mansion with their only daughter Melissa who'll be called Halliwell there & her cousin Andy who'll stay also. In San Francisco town John & Mary Winchester who isn't dead in this story will live there with their only son Sam Winchester & his cousin Dean. Their house will be a mansion to. The stories rated M for violence & sexual nature. **

_A Party Invitation & A Welcome Intro_

Elevator

_Later that day Leo Halliwell's riding up the stainless steel elevator inside Halliwell Manor side by side Daniel Gordon, dressed in an exquisite Parisian suit._

Leo: John Winchester & I have promised to keep the peace. & it shouldn't be hard, because we are both old men.

_Dan smiles obligingly._

Dan: You are both honourable men, but it's too bad you've both hated each other so long.

_An awkward pause occurs. _

Dan: But sir, what do you think of my proposal?

_Leo glances sideways at Dan._

Leo: Like I said before my daughter is still a child. She's only just reached 16. Wait 2 more years, & then she might be ready for marriage.

_Dan is politely insistent._

Dan: But there are loads of girls her age happily married.

_Leo checks Dan hard._

Leo: & motherhood that early is hard on a girl. She's still my baby my only living child. But go & try to get her to love you. She has to make the choice. If she agrees, so do I.

_The elevator arrives. Leo places fatherly hand on Dan's shoulder, ushering him out the door. _

Rooftop

_Leo & Dan emerge from a fire door into the bright day. As the door closes behind them, it forms part of a huge Halliwell crest painted on the wall. Leo begins to raise his voice above the noise of an approaching helicopter. They walk._

Leo: Tonight I'm having a dinner party, & I've invited lots of people. I want you to come too; 1 more won't hurt. Come to my house & see all the girls, & try to find 1 better than Melissa. I bet you'll find none better.

_Leo smiles knowingly. Dan seems encouraged. Leo slaps him hard on the back._

Leo: Come with me.

_Leo excitedly ushers Dan forward as, massive in foreground. Leo's helicopter drops into frame, landing on what is the helicopter pad. He & Dan climb aboard. The camera takes in the staggering vista._

Pool Hall 

_The halls are dim, & smoke filled. Sam & Dean are playing pool._

Dean: Go get love sick over some new chick.

_He lines up the 6 ball top pocket._

Dean: & you'll forget Jessica soon enough.

_A hopeless shot slams the 8 ball toward the side pocket. Sam stops it with his hand & hurls it against the other balls. _

Dean: What are you crazy, dude?

_Sam sinks the other balls with his hands._

Sam: Not crazy, but worse off than any crazy guy is. I'm locked up in a prison of love & deprived of what I need to live.

_He stalks away from the table._

Sam: My souls tortured.

_He stops at the gun check, rummaging in his pocket._

Sam: Good afternoon sir.

_A crusty old man looks up from the small television. 60, something he has a face scarred with age, & abuse. He's nursing a mangy cat. The old man points to the sign that reads "No ticket no gun" Sam finally produces a ticket. Crusty goes out back. Sam's attentions caught by the television._

Newsroom

_An ostentatious woman & her over groomed partner, Rich, host what looks like to be a kind of Entertainment Tonight show. The graphic behind them reads "Bacchalian nights with Susan Santandiago & Rich Ranchidis" Susan Santandiago speaks conspiratorially to the camera._

Susan: Don't bother: I work for the millionaire, Mr Halliwell & he's holding a party at Halliwell Manor tonight in Prescott Street.

_Rich Ranchidis chimes in._

Rich: A great party.

Susan: Hey can you read?

_A postcard shot of Halliwell Manor is inserted into the background behind Rich, as a list of names begins to scroll across the screen. Rich reads them off._

Rich: Sir Martino & his wife & daughters. Mrs Vitruvio. Sir Placentio & his cute nieces including the lovely Jessica Moore & Olivia.

Pool Hall

_Dean leans into Sam._

Dean: Hey, Jessica's goanna be at this Halliwell party plus all the other hot babes in San Francisco.

Newsroom

Susan: & hey! Unless you're 1 of those Winchester guys, come on over for some drinks.

Rich: See you later.

Pool Hall

_Crusty returns. He hands the boys their guns, & they move off & walk downstairs._

Dean: Why don't you go there? I'll show you some chicks there that'll make Jessica Moore look like an old hen!

_Sam laughs dismissively._

Sam: A girl prettier than mine? There never was & never will be one!

Parking Lot

_The boys cross the parking lot to Sam magnificent silver BMW convertible. A boy of 15 called Dermott is asleep on the hood of the car. 3 or 4 kids doze on the sidewalk, as Sam approaches they jump up & begin viscously polishing the already gleaming car. Dermott wakes. He springs off the hood, chases the kids away, then, producing a huge bunch of keys, opens the car door for Sam._

Dean: Bull! You've only seen her by herself,

_Sam throws the kids a few coins & slides into the driver's seat. He nods to Dermott. Dermott jumps in back. _

Sam: Alright I'll go, but you'll never show me anything like that. I'll just be looking at Jessica.

_Dean leaps into the passenger seat. The car drives off & the camera cranes up & wipes over the Pool Hall roof. _

San Francisco City

_Various different sights & places are shown as Halliwell Manor in Prescott Street comes up & shows in all its Victorian glory._

Halliwell Manor

_A mouth at the top of a storey windows heard screaming. _

Piper: MELISSA!

_The call echoes 3 times, & with each echo different various shots of the Manor are shown. Back to Piper she's in a dressing gown, closing the doors on the upper balcony. _

Grand Hall

_The places crowded with workers & servants rushing to finish preparing for tonight's party. The Halliwell cakes being carried through to the ballroom, _

Ballroom

_In here cleaned chandeliers are being raised back into position. _

Grand Hall

_Piper strides downstairs just as Prudence Halliwell the Nanny explodes out the elevator on the ground fall. _

Piper: Nanny Prue where's my daughter! Tell her I want to see her.

Nanny Prue: I've being calling her for 5 minutes. Oh come on! Where's she? Melissa.

_Piper heads off with Nanny Prue following her up the magnificent staircase & across the landing to Melissa's bedroom._

Melissa's Room

_Nanny Prue enters finding the room empty. She notices a pile of clothes on the floor by the bed. She crosses to 1 of the French door & throws them open._

Balcony

Nanny Prue: MELISSA!

_She looks down at the swimming pool below._

Bathroom

_The still, serene, submerged features of a beautiful 16 year old girl called Melissa Halliwell's shown. Her long golden blonde hair gently frames her face. Heavy piercing emerald liquid eyes stare up through the water. A faint call of her name's heard in the distance._

Balcony

_Nanny Prue's still bellowing her name out._

Nanny Prue: MELISSA!

_The sound echoes out Melissa's bedroom window & twice round the whole Manor._

Bathroom

Nanny Prue: MELISSA!

_Hearing the noise more, clearer Melissa surfaces up from the water. As she gulps for air, she's in fact in a bath. She turns to look at Nanny Prue who's standing in the bathroom doorway. _

Entrance Hall

_Piper Halliwell's chatting with the interior decorator. She calls manically._

Piper: MELISSA!

_Melissa appears as if from nowhere in front of her. She's wearing a bathrobe, & her hairs wet. Behind her stands Nanny Prue._

Melissa: Mother I'm here what is it you want?

_Piper, startled, sweeps up the stairs & shuffles her daughter toward a doorway._

Piper: Nanny Prue would you excuse us for a while this's private.

Dressing Room

_Piper shepherds Melissa into her opulent room & closes the door. She circles with nervous vexation, searching for words, stops, then suddenly opens the door & yells out to Nanny Prue._

Piper: Nanny Prue wait, come on back: we don't have any secrets from you.

_Nanny Prue enters. Piper still refusing eye contact, checks her appearance once more in the mirror. She takes a hairbrush &, feigning pleasantness, intensely brushes her hair._

Piper: Nanny Prue you know my daughter's growing up.

Nanny Prue: Shoot, I know how old she is down to the hour.

_The hairbrush clatters onto the dresser. A moment of tense silence happens. Piper grips herself & pours a sherry. Back still turned, she speaks to her daughter._

Piper: If I remember, I had you when I was about your age, while you're still a virgin.

_A Nembutal twists like a pin in the corner of Piper's mouth. She slugs it down with the sherry & turns abruptly to face Melissa. _

Piper: Here's the point; the brave Daniel Gordon would like to marry you.

_Melissa stares uncomprehendingly. Nanny Prue, caught off guard, tries to buoy the situation. _

Nanny Prue: What a man girl! Babe, he's a living doll.

_The medication takes immediate affect upon Piper. She joins Melissa on the couch & coos in Dan's favour. _

Piper: There's no guy in San Francisco to compare.

Nanny Prue: He's perfect, by god, absolutely perfect!

Piper: You'll see him tonight at our party; Read Dan's face like a book & you'll find happiness written there with a pen of beauty. He's like a beautiful book of love all he needs is the cover. If you marry him, you'll share all his wealth. You'll have him & won't be any less than you are now.

Nanny Prue: Nope, not less! Women get bigger shortly after they're married.

_Piper, ignoring Nanny Prue, probes Melissa's thoughts._

Piper: So what do you think could you love Dan Gordon?

_Melissa, adept at negotiating her mother's strange moods, chooses her words precisely. _

Melissa: I'll look him over, if that'll help me decide. But I won't go any farther with him than would be proper in public.

_Peter the chauffeur enters._

Peter: Ma'am the guests are arriving.

_Piper checks the mirror._

Piper: We're coming.

_Piper exits. Suddenly skyrockets outside light up Melissa window. Nanny Prue whispers something in Melissa's ears. _

Nanny Prue: You go, girl. Some night time fun & daytime happiness is what I see in your future.

_Nanny Prue gets up & leaves Melissa alone. Thinking what Nanny Prue has said Melissa smiles to herself. _

**Authors Note: Well here up's the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I hope I'll see you all in the 3rd one. Ciao for now bye. **


	3. A First Kiss

**Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean, John & Mary Winchester. & I don't own the story Romeo & Juliet as that belongs to the bard himself William Shakespeare but I do own Melissa Hale who'll be called Halliwell in this story.**

**Authors Note: ****This's set in an alternate universe to my, Charmed series now. The story is basically Romeo & Juliet with the Charmed & Supernatural characters playing the Shakespearean roles instead. The stories based on the 1996 movie version of the film wherein Leo's not a white lighter as he wasn't born in 1924 but in 1960. The Charmed Ones are not sisters & they were subsequently born in 1965, 1968 & 1970. Also instead of Melissa been from the future she was born the same year Sam Winchester was so in the year 1996 they'll both be 16 years old.**

**Extra Notes: ****The story will be the same as the original Romeo & Juliet story but maybe a little different in the fact scene where Sam comforts Melissa after killing Andy Trudeau that scene will be extended a little & the ending maybe tragic like it was in the story or it mayn't. I'll decide that when I come to it. Piper & Leo will live there at 1329 Prescott Street what'll be a mansion with their only daughter Melissa who'll be called Halliwell there & her cousin Andy who'll stay also. In San Francisco town John & Mary Winchester who isn't dead in this story will live there with their only son Sam Winchester & his cousin Dean. Their house will be a mansion to. The stories rated M for violence & sexual nature. **

_A First Kiss_

Night Sky

_A skyrocket cuts through the velvety blackness._

Halliwell Manor

_A gigantic fireworks explosion; explodes bursting out a zillion dots of shimmering lights. _

Demolished Cinema

_Sam Winchester looks up sharply; his eyes sparkle in the blinding white flash of light. _

Balcony

_Melissa stands there above the pool with her face sharing the light as Sam's is. She's wearing a v neck knee length white dress & sterling silver cross pendant. Her golden hairs half tied up around her. _

Demolished Cinema

_With the scene lit by fireworks, we discover Sam dress as the boy King Arthur, slumped in the side-box of the Sycamore Grove cinema. Through the arch we see a bevy of freaks who're lit by fireworks that whoosh up into the air from the beach. Dermott perches precariously on the balcony edge packing a bong. Below on what's left of the cinema's forestage, a banged Bobby, dressed as a Viking, swigs beer while playing head-butt with fellow, Viking warrior Ash. Dean sits in his car in a mink's habit, punching the radio looking for good music. Finding 1 he starts it up. "Young Hearts Run, Free" kicks in. Miraculously with the musical introduction, the darkness is slashed by headlights. A reckless sports car speeds towards the boys & skids to a halt. A silver-stiletto foot emerges from the car & plants itself firmly in the dirt. The boy's eyes go wide with amazement. Going up a shapely pair of white- stockinged legs, past a hint of garter belt to a black sequined mini skirt & sequined holster & up over a muscular white skinned stomach & tiny sequined bra top, to discover; the 21 year old male, face of Caleb. He begins a raunchy, if poorly executed, drag act while magically producing invitations from somewhere beneath his miniskirt. The boys laugh & catcall raucously. Aggressively bumping & grinding, Caleb distributes the invitations, singing the song "Young Hearts Run Free" as he does so. _

Caleb: Now, Sam you have to dance.

_He dances Sam onto the stage, continuing to sing. Sam pushes Caleb away. The music disappears into its naturalistic background state. _

Sam: Nah. I'm too depressed to go. You lot just go.

Caleb: Get over her man! Move on! Go find a new chick.

Sam: I can't find another girl. I'm still in love with the girl of my dreams.

_Caleb mocks, sympathetically._

Caleb: Love's too tender for you.

Sam: Is love truly a tender thing? It's too rough for me. It really hurts.

Caleb: If love's rough on you, be rough with love!

_He jumps on Sam._

Caleb: Now give me my mask so I can hide my horrendous features!

_Dean impatiently honks the car horn._

Dean: Oh come on, can we go knock on the door, & start dancing.

_Caleb drags Sam toward the car._

Caleb: Yes we'll free you of this love you're stuck in.

_Sam pulls away._

Sam: It isn't a good idea to go to this party.

_Caleb turns, exasperated. _

Caleb: Why, may I ask not?

Sam: I had a dream tonight.

Caleb: I did to also.

Sam: What was yours about?

Caleb: That dreamer's usually lie.

Sam: While they're lying in bed, they dream about true things.

_Caleb produces a tiny gold pill case._

Caleb: Oh, I see that Queen Mab has been with you. She comes perfect in a shape no bigger than a jewel.

_Tantalizingly, he passes the case beneath Sam's nose. _

Caleb: Her charioteers small gnat, & her chariots an empty hazelnut shell.

_With a conjurer's dexterity Dean extracts a small, grey pill._

Caleb: She gallops night after night into different lovers' brains so they can dream of love. She brings to lovers dreams of love.

_He palms the pill. It reappears from behind Sam's ear._

Caleb: & her lawyers dream of big fees. Girls dream of kisses, but Queen Mab curses them with fever blisters because they've bad breath from eating too much candy.

_The pillbox glints in the moonlight._

Caleb: Sometimes she goes to a solider, who dreams of cutting enemies, throats, & battles, ambushes, & fine weapons & big drinking parties.

_He's now intensely angry._

Caleb: She sounds a drum in his ear, which startles him awake. Being frightened, he says a prayer then sleeps again.

_Next he screams into the night._

Caleb: This same Mab goes to horses & tangles their manes into an impossible mess. Untangling them brings bad luck. This Mab makes ladies lie on their backs.

_Breaking off there's a strange stillness among the group. Sam goes to his friend. _

Sam: Stop it Caleb you're babbling.

_Caleb meets Sam's gaze. A sea wind blows the fires on the beaches. _

Caleb: True, I speak of dreams, which come from a lazy mind, the products of useless fantasies they're as empty as the air & as unpredictable as the wind that first blows north, then south.

_On the shoreline the bevy of freaks surround the bonfire that's buffeted by strong winds. Dean's still in his car._

Dean: Your windy talk has made us late for the party.

_Sam looks through the proscenium toward the sea. _

Sam: I fear that something bad will happen. This party could bring an early& unexpected death.

_A green firework explodes above them. Sam, smiles._

Sam: But I'll let God guide me.

_He takes the pill & drops it into his mouth._

Sam: Let's go guys.

_Time lapse later the boys & Dermott are in Sam's convertible. Another green firework explodes in the sky whilst a trippy- disco reprise of "Young Hearts Run Free" plays on the radio. Sam's face is closely bathed in the green light. His faces serene & his cars awash with fireworks during a surreal 360-degree, spin on the spot. Caleb stands at the centre of the whorl, singing a low lyrical version of "Young Hearts Run Free". The characters from Sycamore Grove walk by. The car begins to spin faster as the trippy "Young Hearts Run Free" version transforms into a pounding Latin treatment._

Grand Hall

_Inside Caleb's dream he's dancing & singing like some disco diva on Ecstasy, he mimes the big Latin version of "Young Hearts Run Free" on top of the vaulting staircase of the magnificently decorated Grand Hall. The worlds transformed into a depraved musical routine as Caleb, Bobby, Ash cavort & gambol their way down the staircase, taking every opportunity to ogle & grope bewildered guests. Caleb still singing "Young Hearts Run, Free" points at a not amused Sam. Caleb drags Sam away from the column towards the passing conga line. _

Caleb: Come on man you must join this line & fritter about & dance.

_He forces Sam to join the end of the conga line tail as it disappears into the ballroom. _

Ballroom 

_Inside the song "Young Hearts Run, Free" is sung in Spanish. On stage in front of a Latin big band it is Leo who's singing the song now. Sam jostled & squeezed through the dancing crowd; his face betrays his discomfort even when he sees his sweetheart Jessica Moore standing nearby talking to a gentlemen. Sam breaks up from the conga line & goes through into the Grand Hall._

Grand Hall

_Suddenly a large arm coils around Sam's neck. A seriously intoxicated Leo Halliwell; his puffy red face squeezes against Sam's mask as he screams above the music._

Leo: Come on in, guys I remember when I used to go to masked balls & sweet-talk the girls: those days are long gone.

_Leo ogles some passing young ladies._

Leo: Welcome.

_Sam breaks away from Leo, he slams into an elephant mask, which leers obscenely at him. The grotesque images of avaricious decadence build to a nightmarish cacophony. _

Bathroom

_Silent, underwater Sam's tranquil features are submerged in a basin of water. With a gasp, he rises up. A moment later his breathing calms down. Then, smoothing water into his hair, he gazes into the bathroom mirror. He turns; the entire wall opposite the mirrors a magnificent saltwater fish tank. Sam, drawn by its submarine beauty, leans against the fish tank. Applause echoes faintly through the bathroom speakers. _

Ballroom

_As the applause dies, a dark-haired diva takes the spotlight. The band eases into the opening of the love ballad "Kissing, You"._

Bathroom

_As the music swells, Sam watches a moustached catfish glide past a medieval castle. Suddenly, he pulls up. In the Powder Room beyond, he sees a beautiful golden haired girl dressed up as an angel with wings & a halo perched on an ornate chair reading a slim leather bound book. The diva's first pure, achingly beautiful notes soar. Confused, Sam looks again. There's no mistaking it, it is a girl. Through a shimmering curtain of ribbon weed 2 dark wide emerald eyes, a childish nose, & sumptuous full lips. Sam pushes his face closer to the glass._

Powder Room

_Melissa, dressed as an angel, on the other side of the tank, senses someone watching her. The 2 rooms are separated by the watery fish tank. Melissa moves warily close to the glass._

Bathroom

_Sam leans his face against the glass. The love ballad builds up. Sam's profile, looking on in through the water &._

Powder Room

_Out the other side Melissa in profile, peers into the tank._

Bathroom

_Sam presses his nose lightly against the glass._

Powder Room

_Melissa; lets out a tiny smile. Suddenly a crash! The door slams opens. Melissa turns, startled. It's Nanny Prue. _

Nanny Prue: Melissa your mother's calling for you.

_Nanny Prue bustles Melissa out the door. Sam just stands there unfounded. _

Sam: Melissa.

_Melissa looks over her shoulder at the mystery boy. _

Grand Hall

_Sam, now without his mask, on slams out the bathroom & tries to follow Nanny Prue & Melissa who've disappeared into the crowd now. Melissa's dragged along by Nanny Prue. She glances back toward the mystery boy, but he's gone._

Ballroom

_Melissa & Nanny Prue join Dan Gordon, who's dressed up as an astronaut & Piper her mother at the side of the dance floor. Dan with an irresistible smile extends his hand out to Melissa. _

Dan: Will you deny me this dance Melissa?

_Melissa looks to Dan, desperately searching for a reason to decline. Piper brushing aside her silly, daughter's protests slugs the last of her champagne & herd them onto the dance floor._

Piper: (Whispering to Melissa) such a man Melissa who can resist him.

_As Melissa's dragged onto the dance floor her eyes furtively search for the boy. _

Grand hall

_Sam crosses the Grand Hall. Desperate to find the girl, he roughly pushes aside a reveller dressed as Lucifer, Prince of Darkness. Lucifer removes his mask; it's Andy Trudeau. He turns to Karl who's dressed as a demon. _

Andy: How dare he come here to mock us! It won't be any crime to kill this guy!

_Andy moves off aggressively but is halted by Leo as he slams a hand into his chest._

Leo: What's up, nephew? Why are you so upset?

Andy: This guys a Winchester. He's come to ruin our party.

_Leo peers across the ballroom._

Leo: Sam is it?

Andy: Yep, that bum, Sam.

Leo: Leave him alone he's being a gentlemen just ignore him, I'll not harm him in my own house.

_Andy can't believe what Leo's just said. _

Andy: I'm not going to put up with this intruder, & my attitude towards him won't change.

_Leo explodes with rage & slaps Andy on the face._

Leo: Well, you're going to put up with him. Now, cut it out, boy! He will stay.

_Leo violently shoves Andy to the ground. _

Leo: You'll stir up a fight between my guests!

_A middle-aged couple looks on, shocked. Leo waves to them festively. _

Leo: What? Cheerly, my hearts!

_He snorts at Andy at disgust. _

Leo: I make the rules here, not you now go.

_Smoothing his hair into place Leo makes his way downstairs. Andy chokes back on the tears that are falling from his eyes._

Ballroom 

_Sam's spying on the angel from around the arches on the hall side of the dance floor. He whispers._

Sam: I swear I've never been in love before, for I never saw true beauty until tonight.

_He begins to circumnavigate the dance floor in an attempt to get closer to Melissa. He tracks her & Dan slow dancing from in front of the arches. Melissa still searching for the boy finally finds him. For a moment both of their eyes connect as if there the only 2 people in the room. Melissa quickly looks back to Dan, who, oblivious, returns his most devastating smile. The songstress; voice soars. Melissa looks over Dan's shoulder at the boy again unable to keep her eyes of him. Sam, positions himself behind an arch ever so near her. With the diva's spiralling final notes, the ballad concludes. The crowd cheer & scream with applause. An avalanche of balloons, tinsel, & confetti rains down from the roof. The light dims. Melissa has her back against the arch, her eyes search the darkness, but the boy's gone. Suddenly a gasp as Melissa's eyes widen, shocked. In the dark, a hand has shot out from the folds of cloth in the curtained archway & clasped hers. Melissa barely dare, breaths. She glances furtively at Dan. He watches the stage. Slowly Melissa turns toward the hand; there through a break in the curtain she can see an eye, cheek & lips of the mystery boy. As the Diva continues her curtain call, Sam, ignoring the dangerous proximity of Dan Gordon, manoeuvres his lips to almost touch Melissa's ears. He whispers as he brings her hands to his lips. _

Sam: If I insult you with my impure hand, my punishment is this: My lips, like blushing pilgrims, are ready to smooth my touch with a kiss.

_Melissa, pulling her hand away, slips around the column out of sight from Dan & Piper._

Melissa: Don't insult your hand too much, pilgrim it's just showing proper devotion. Saints' statues have hands the pilgrims can touch.

_She offers her hand in a chaste handshake._

Melissa: & hand to hand is a proper holy kiss.

_Sam ignoring the polite, edges his way closer, attempting a kiss. _

Sam: Don't saints have lips, & their worshippers, to?

_Melissa glides her lips out of range of his & moves off. _

Melissa: They do, but they're only used in prayer.

Elevator

_Melissa turning in front of the elevator in the Grand Hall brings her hands together to mime a praying angel._

Sam: O then dear saint let my lips kiss you.

_He gently parts her praying hands. _

Sam: I beg you let me kiss you,

_His lips close in on her._

Sam: Before my faith turns to despair.

_They're so close they can feel each other's breaths. Melissa tries reasoning with herself._

Melissa: Statutes of saints don't move away, but they do grant prayers.

Sam: Then don't move, while I take the first step.

_Sam's lips deliciously close in on Melissa's. She does not deny him as ever so gently they touch. Suddenly Melissa's eyes awaken with horror. Dan & Piper are hunting toward them through the crowd. Suddenly the elevator doors open behind them. Melissa, seizing the moment, pulls Sam inside._

Inside Elevator

_The doors close, shrouding them from Dan & Piper outside. The 2 people kiss each other swept up in the momentum of the rising elevator. A gentle reticence; Melissa shies away. Their hearts race close, warm, breathless._

Sam: With your kiss my sins are purged.

Melissa: Then my lips now have the sin you got rid of.

Sam: Sin from my lips? Then I must take my sins back again, so kiss me again.

_They fall toward each other to kiss again when the elevator door opens again. _

Grand Hall

_Dan & Piper having reached the tops stairs are petrifying close. Melissa dares not move; her eyes fix on the approaching couple through the feathers of a passing peacock costume. _

Elevator

_Melissa quickly reaches for the close button on the elevator controls._

Grand Hall

_The peacock has moved & Dan & Piper stand, backs turned, directly in front of the elevator. Piper turns round toward Sam & Melissa as the doors close just in the nick of time. _

Elevator

_Leaning back against the wall Sam & Melissa kiss long, deep, entwining themselves in each other. All sense of times lost again in the dizzying vertiginous spin of the falling elevator. Suddenly, it stops with a thud. Melissa breaks away, catching her breath._

Melissa: You kiss really nicely.

_The 2 lovers look at each other longingly, as light bursts through the crack of the opening elevator doors behind them. The shocked features of Nanny Prue now stand in the open elevator doorway. _

Grand Hall

Nanny Prue; Miss your mother wants to speak with you.

_She eyes Sam severely. _

Nanny Prue: Come on child lets go.

_Melissa looks sadly at Sam but Nanny Prue takes firm control of her charge. Melissa furtively motions for the startled Sam not to follow as Nanny Prue trails them across the Grand Hall. She & Nanny Prue reach the door, but instead of leaving, they turn & ascend the staircase that arcs around to the mezzanine level. They join a vexed Piper who clings to a patient Dan Gordon. Inaudible words are exchanged. Melissa flicks her eyes nervously to Sam. He halts at the foot of the stairs, unsure. Piper catches Melissa's interest in the boy, she indicates to her daughter to "come along" standing alone Sam finally realizes something. _

Sam: Is she a Halliwell? Oh god I love the girl who's my enemy!

_Melissa stops halfway up the stairs & turns back. Sam comprehends the reality of who she is. Nanny Prue whispers something in Melissa's ears. _

Nanny Prue: His names Samuel Winchester, & the only son of our great enemy.

_Melissa, just stands there like a cloud passing across the sun, a dark coldness descends upon her. Caleb throws himself upon the shell-shocked Sam. _

Caleb: Let's leave now, before our luck runs out.

_He shuttles Sam toward the door._

Sam: Yes, you're right.

_He glances up converting over his shoulders._

Sam: The longer we stay, the more, I worry.

Halliwell Manor

_Caleb bundles Sam out the front door & downstairs, through the guard of honour._

Staircase

_Melissa manoeuvred up stairs by Nanny Prue breaks away & runs off._

Nanny Prue! MELISSA!

Halliwell Manor

_Sam, being dragged through the guard of honour looks up at Melissa's running silhouette in the windows. Bobby & Ash are strapping their guns. & holsters at the gun check point at the outside gate. Sam stares up at the windows. Caleb joins him, handing him his gun. Sam takes no notice. He sees Melissa come out onto a side small balcony. Caleb holsters Sam's gun in his dress & pushes the dreamy 1 into the backseat of the car. _

Small Side Balcony

_On the balcony Melissa stares down at Sam._

Halliwell Manor

_A huge display combusts into blinding fireworks as the convertible passes beneath the fireworks, Sam turns. Through a deluge of falling sparks he glimpses at the mystery girl high up on the balcony._

Small Side Balcony

_Melissa leans over the balcony. Brilliant sparkles light up her eyes. She whispers to herself secretly._

Melissa: My loves the person that I hate! I didn't know soon enough, & now it's too late!

_In slow motion she sees Sam pass through the curtains of fiery embers._

Melissa: I've fallen in love with my hated enemy.

_Warm wind blows the smoke from the expended fireworks. _

Halliwell Manor

_Andy stands there also unable to take his eyes of the departing Sam. The music darkens the smoky wind pushes through. _

Andy: My rages stronger than my patience. I'll hold back. But Sam's happiness now will be his bitterness later.

_He stalks of there forth. _

**Authors Note: Wow what a 3****rd**** chapter hoped you liked it as much as I did & can't wait for the 4****th**** one. Well if you wanna see it you know what to do hey. **


	4. A Loving Meeting & A Secret Plan

**Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean, John & Mary Winchester. & I don't own the story Romeo & Juliet as that belongs to the bard himself William Shakespeare but I do own Melissa Hale who'll be called Halliwell in this story.**

**Authors Note: ****This's set in an alternate universe to my, Charmed series now. The story is basically Romeo & Juliet with the Charmed & Supernatural characters playing the Shakespearean roles instead. The stories based on the 1996 movie version of the film wherein Leo's not a white lighter as he wasn't born in 1924 but in 1960. The Charmed Ones are not sisters & they were subsequently born in 1965, 1968 & 1970. Also instead of Melissa been from the future she was born the same year Sam Winchester was so in the year 1996 they'll both be 16 years old.**

**Extra Notes: ****The story will be the same as the original Romeo & Juliet story but maybe a little different in the fact scene where Sam comforts Melissa after killing Andy Trudeau that scene will be extended a little & the ending maybe tragic like it was in the story or it mayn't. I'll decide that when I come to it. Piper & Leo will live there at 1329 Prescott Street what'll be a mansion with their only daughter Melissa who'll be called Halliwell there & her cousin Andy who'll stay also. In San Francisco town John & Mary Winchester who isn't dead in this story will live there with their only son Sam Winchester & his cousin Dean. Their house will be a mansion to. The stories rated M for violence & sexual nature. **

_A Loving Meeting & A Secret Plan_

Sam's Convertible 

_The car slows down behind the jam of departing vehicles. Bobby, Dean, Caleb & Ash sing along raucously with the radio._

Bobby/Dean/Caleb/Ash: "I am a pretty piece of flesh I am a pretty piece of flesh".

_Sitting in the back with his mind on other things Sam distracted from what there doing & wanting to get away from them suddenly leaps out of the car. Dean yells out after him._

Dean: Hey Sam where you going? Come back here.

_Not listening to him Sam runs back towards Halliwell Manor. _

Pool Area

_From a tall satellite dish above with which Halliwell Manor stands Sam arrives at the base of the satellite structure. He stops there hearing Caleb call out to him._

Caleb: Sam! Hey crazy man! Emotions! Passion! Lover!

Sam: The guy that's never felt a wound of loves making fun of my scars.

_A pair of stone cherubs on top of the retaining wall of a terraced garden stands either side of Sam whose face appears there. He hauls himself onto the wall above. Below is an Italianate- style pool area. To the right, the darkened rear wing of Halliwell manor. Suddenly light slashes from a window in the house. Sam takes cover._

Sam: Careful! What light comes out of that window?

_His questions answered as the silhouette of an angel forms in the window._

Sam: It is Melissa, who is brighter than the sun.

_The silhouette of Melissa standing in front of Sam's view takes of her wings. _

Sam: Arise, beautiful sun, & make the moon die of envy; for you're twice as pretty as the Geek goddess Diana herself is.

_The silhouette now moves to a 2__nd__ window & very slowly begins removing her dress. _

Sam: So don't serve her since she's jealous. Her uniforms sick with anaemia, & only crazy girls wish to wear it.

_The silhouettes partially removed her dress. _

Sam: Take it off.

_The silhouette removes her dress & walks away from the window. Sam turns his head following her. Behind him the silhouette appears in the 3__rd__ window. He runs, but she's gone again. Suddenly with a BING! The elevator door opens poolside, revealing the vision of Melissa barefoot clad only in her white ankle length silk flower patterned nightdress & dressing gown._

Sam: It is my girl, Oh it's my love!

_Melissa sighs._

Melissa: Oh, me!

Sam: She speaks: Oh, say something again, bright angel.

_Melissa looks longingly towards the stars. _

Melissa: O Sam, Sam! Why must you be called Sam? You should deny that name & that your father's a Winchester. But if you won't, promise that you'll love me, & I'll quit being a Halliwell.

_Sam looks at her incredulously. _

Sam: Should I keep on listening more, or should I speak up at this?

Melissa: Your name's my enemy but you'd be the same person, even if you'd another name. What does the name Winchester mean? It's not an arm or a leg or any part of a person's body. Pick some other name! A rose would still smell sweet if it were called something else. & if you'd be called something else, I will still love you. So get rid of your name, & take me instead.

_Sam jumping of the wall wildly calls out to her._

Sam: I'll do just what you say. Don't call me anything but your love, & I'll be baptized with that name. From now on, I'm not called Sam.

_Screaming Melissa turns round toppling backwards. Sam grabs her hand, but her momentum overbalances him & they both plunge headlong into the pool. _

Underwater

_A slow motion phosphorescent tangle of arms, legs & bodies is seen. _

Pool Side 

_Above water, real time: Sam & Melissa surface, spluttering. Melissa now with her see thorough nightdress & dressing gown showing thrashes the water about in an attempt to get some distance away from her attacker. _

Melissa: Who're you sneaking in here at this time of night & listening to me & my private thoughts?

_Treading under water Sam outstretches his hand to offer a calming gesture. _

Sam: I can't tell you my real name because I hate it dear saint, & because it makes us enemies.

_The ferocious barking of a guard dog, arrests the teenagers attention. A moment later they slide beneath the water. The security guard & dog appear above the pool area. He sees the water rippling upon the surface. _

Underwater

_Sam & Melissa are submerged underneath with their hairs streaming about their faces. They stare at each other like 2 beautiful fish._

Pool Area 

_Frowning, the guard goes back the way he came with the dog. A moment later, Sam & Melissa come up breathing for air from out of the water. Melissa gives Sam a little smile soon afterwards. _

Melissa: I know who you are, your Sam Winchester aren't you?

Sam: I won't be him if you dislike that name.

_Melissa looks nervously toward the house then drags Sam toward a small grotto at the end of the pool._

Melissa: How did you get in here & why? The orchard walls are high & hard to climb. If any of my family find, you they'll kill you.

Sam: With love's wings I climbed over these walls; stone can't hold out love, & love will overcome anything. Therefore, your family doesn't worry me.

_Melissa drags Sam more firmly into the grotto._

Melissa: If they find you, they'll kill you.

_Sam pulls Melissa closely towards him._

Sam: The night's darkness will hide me from them. As long as you love me, I don't care if they find me. I'd rather have them kill me than live forever without you & your love.

_The 2 lovers kiss long & deep for a minute wrapped around each other. Then suddenly fearful, Melissa pushes Sam away._

Melissa: Even though darkness hides my face, I'm still blushing. No one was supposed to hear the things I was saying about you but I won't take any of it back!

_She puts her left hand on the right side of Sam's face. _

Melissa: Do you love me?

_Sam tries kissing her hand & to speak; but Melissa pulls it away & silences him with her finger._

Melissa: I know you'll say, "Yes" & I'll take your word for it, yet if you swear, I won't believe you. God laughs at lovers' lies. Sam, if you do love me tell, me the truth. But if you think I'm too easy, I'll act like I don't love you & will say, "NO" I'm too affectionate. You may not take my behaviour seriously, but I'm not kidding I'll be more faithful than girls who play hard to get.

Sam: Lady, I swear by the moon that lights all these tree tops.

Melissa: Oh, don't swear by the moon, that changes monthly or your love might turn out like that.

Sam: Then what should I swear by?

Melissa: Don't swear at all; or if you want, swear by yourself which's the idol I worship, & I'll believe you.

_She touches his cheek. Sam moves his lips in close to hers. _

Sam: I swear with all my heart.

_He kisses them ever so sweet & softly whilst pressing her back against the grotto walls where her head lays at. He buries his left hand in her wet hair whilst his right hand wraps round her body holding her close. Melissa responds back for a bit. Then Sam moves his lips downward as he nestles them on her neck & nibbles her there for a bit. Afterward he moves down more kissing her near her perfect formed breasts which are seen clearly through her nightdress. Melissa with her eyes closed is lost in the sensation of what he's doing to her. She tries breaking away confused as she tries talking to Sam but he ignores her & continues kissing her all over her upper body, face & neck. Melissa tries gaining some composure when saying what she wants to say. _

Melissa Well, don't swear; although I'd like it, but not tonight. It's too fast, too sudden, too unprepared. It's like lightening, which appears so fast that it's gone before you can say, "There's lightening" Have a good night! This loves a bud, which's growing in the summer. The next time we meet it might blossom into a flower. Good night! Sleep as sweetly as I will.

_She kisses him quickly then rushes over towards to the stairs & climbs out the water._

Sam: Oh, will you go inside now & leave me out here with nothing.

_Shocked at his suggestion Melissa turns round & looks at Sam._

Melissa: What can I give you that'll satisfy you Sam?

_Sam closely looks at her & tells her._

Sam: You telling me that you love me.

Melissa: I loved you even before you asked me.

_Melissa runs joyously towards Sam & grabs onto him._

Underwater

_They fall back into the pool once more & kiss passionately again._

Pool Side 

_The 2 lovers come up & surface. Melissa gets out the water & goes over to the wall near the elevator. Sam follows her. _

Melissa: But I wish I could say, it for the 1st time again.

Sam: You mean you'd take it back? Why?

_Melissa smiles at him._

Melissa: So that I could be honest, & tell you again.

_She kisses him again. Nanny Prue calls out from inside Melissa's bedroom._

Nanny Prue: Melissa!

_Breaking away she looks up towards the house then back to Sam._

Melissa: Say, those 3 words, Sam, & goodnight indeed. If your loves honourable, & marriages your goal, send me word tomorrow with the messenger I'll send to you. I'll send someone to speak to you, to find out where & when we'll marry; & with that I'll leave all my riches behind & will follow you out into the world.

Sam: Oh Melissa.

_He kisses her again._

Nanny Prue: Miss!

_Melissa breaks it up & turns towards the window upstairs._

Melissa: I'm coming Nanny Prue.

_She talks to Sam._

Melissa: But then if you don't have any good intentions, I beg you.

_Sam silences her with a kiss once more. _

Nanny Prue: Miss!

_Breaking apart Melissa looks back up to the window & speaks out a little annoyed._

Melissa: Yes I'm coming Nanny Prue.

_She turns back to Sam._

Melissa: To stop this now, & let me cry. Tomorrow I'll send someone to talk to you.

_Sam hold Melissa's gaze._

Sam: So swear my soul.

Nanny Prue: MELISSA!

Melissa: A thousand times goodnight!

_With a final kiss, she runs inside._

Sam: I can't wait until tomorrow. Love will find love, as enthusiastically as students would gladly skip school. But lovers separate like kids going reluctantly to school.

_He turns round to leave but stops & turns back again when he hears footsteps coming from up above the balcony. _

Upper Balcony

_Melissa reappears out onto here._

Melissa: Sam! What time tomorrow should I send someone for you?

Sam: At about 9'oclock.

_Melissa unclasps her silver cross necklace from around her neck. _

Melissa: I won't forget. But until then, it'll fell like 20 years.

_Sam runs & climbs up the ivy leaves to Melissa. She drops the necklace into his palm which he catches. They kiss 1 final time then Melissa puts her right hand on Sam's cheek & smiles._

Melissa: Goodnight! Leaving you is such sweet sorrow that I'll say goodnight until its morning.

_She turns around & leaves. Watching her go in Sam speaks._

Sam: Sleep well, my love & have a peaceful night. I'd like to be asleep also, just so that I can be with you. But for now I'll go speak with Pastor Jim & tell him what's happened & see if he'll help us.

_With that Sam descends down the wall & goes over to the far walls & climbs over them. Then he drops down from it & runs away from the house. _

St Teresa's Church

_In the beautiful morning we find a monumental church crowned with a towering Madonna. Down the road Sam's convertible approaches the church with the chorus of the Wannadies "You & Me" song blaring out on the radio._

Chorus

& it's always you & me always & forever you & me always & forever

Ba, ba, ba da, ba, da, da & it's always you & me always.

_The convertible parks outside the church & Sam gets out as pulling up a small oasis is seen on top of the roof. On closer look it's depicted as a ramshackle greenhouse._

Greenhouse

_Lowering down through a broken pane in the roof of the greenhouse the morning sunlight filters through the lush foliage of a tropical rain forest. In here we hear a man called Pastor Jim saying._

Pastor Jim: Herbs, plants, & stones have great power. For everything that's bad on the earth, the earth provides some cure.

_His features are intensely concentrating showing of his 50's looking ness, wiry, & wearing a priests, collar. Jim delicately makes an incision in the bulb of a small purple-flowered plant. A pair of fresh-faced ten-year old, ALTAR BOYS look on in wonderment as a vivid blue sap oozes from the incision. _

Pastor Jim: Even though this flowers very small, it holds both medicine & poison.

_He carefully gathers the sap into a beaker._

Pastor Jim: It smells good, but if you eat it, it'll kill you.

_The boys follow Pastor Jim as he moves out the greenhouse & into an adjoining work area. The walls are lined with bottles of herbs & dried plants._

Work Area

Pastor Jim: But all those useful medicines can be abused-the good drug can be a curse.

_With the precision of a chemist, Pastor Jim funnels the sap into a small bottle & places it in the refrigerator. _

Pastor Jim: But then what's normally a poison can sometimes be helpful.

_A feverish knocking breaks the priests, reverie. _

Greenhouse

Sam: Good morning Pastor.

_Pastor Jim opens the greenhouse door up to discover the knightly costumed Sam standing there. He enters inside the greenhouse._

Pastor Jim: Good morning, boy why' are you here so early?

Altar Boys: Good morning Sam.

_The boys leave the room._

Pastor Jim. You must be ill to be up so early. Older men sleep without peace & wake early, but teenagers sleep late. Or maybe you didn't go to bed at all last night, huh?

_He ushers Sam out onto the rooftop._

Rooftop

_Pastor Jim continues across the rooftop toward the spiral stairs which lead down from the roof. Sam, on fire to tell him of his experience, follows Pastor Jim downstairs._

Sam: Yes, I didn't sleep at all. I had an even better rest.

_Pastor Jim stops & turns round looking at Sam. _

Pastor Jim: What? How? Were you with Jessica?

Sam: No, Pastor, I was not with Jessica. I'm done with her anyway. That name no longer causes me pain.

_They enter the stairwell at the back of the presbytery. _

Presbytery

Pastor Jim: That is good, my son, but if you were not with her then where on earth were you?

Sam: I'll tell you before you ask again. I was at the Halliwells, party last night where there I was wounded by someone- but I wounded that person in return.

Pastor Jim: You're not making much sense Sam. If you don't make an honest confession, then I can't give you an honest forgiveness.

_They reach the sacristy door. Pastor Jim ushers Sam in._

Sacristy

Sam: You're right. I am in love with the beautiful daughter of Leonardo Halliwell, & she loves me, too. I'll tell you how we met & proposed but please agree to marry us today.

_Pastor Jim looks at Sam thunder shocked. 2 kids return, dressed in red altar boy robes; they enter. The apoplectic Pastor waves them away. They get the message & bolt. _

Pastor Jim: Dear god! What happened to Jessica? Have you forgotten about her already?

_He sighs._

Pastor Jim: Oh, you teenage boys you always go for the prettiest, & not the best looking personality girl.

Sam: You're mad at me for loving Jessica.

Pastor Jim: No, I was concerned for you because you had a crush on her, it wasn't love.

_Unconsciously, Sam helps Pastor Jim prepare. It's clear he knows the routine by heart. _

Sam: Please, don't scold me Pastor. Melissa & I love each other & we are devoted to each other. Jessica wasn't, like that.

Pastor Jim: No of course she wasn't she knew you well. She knew you only had a crush on her, & that it wasn't really, love.

_Just as that thought Pastor Jim considers something. He looks through the sacristy door to where a small children's choir has assembled. Their angelic voices soar into the purest of hymns. The song they sings the well recognized Prince's tune "When the Dove's Cry. Pastor Jim moved by that looks at Sam._

Pastor Jim: Come with me, young wanderer. To bring your families together, I'll help you out in this.

_Sam hurriedly assists Pastor Jim with his vestments._

Sam: Great! But I really have to hurry.

_Pastor Jim holds Sam in his powerful gaze. _

Pastor Jim: Taking things slowly is always better, than going fast because when you do that, you're in for a lot of trouble.

Church 

_The processions joined by the 2 little altar boys from earlier & the mass begins. _

**Authors Note: ****Hey, hey chapter 4 is finally up. Sorry for the wait guys but I hadn't had time to do another 1 over the past few days. Anyway hope you enjoyed it & you'll stick around for chapter 5 which I'll post up when I'm done. **


	5. A Heavenly Match Made

**Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean, John & Mary Winchester. & I don't own the story Romeo & Juliet as that belongs to the bard himself William Shakespeare but I do own Melissa Hale who'll be called Halliwell in this story.**

**Authors Note: ****This's set in an alternate universe to my, Charmed series now. The story is basically Romeo & Juliet with the Charmed & Supernatural characters playing the Shakespearean roles instead. The stories based on the 1996 movie version of the film wherein Leo's not a white lighter as he wasn't born in 1924 but in 1960. The Charmed Ones are not sisters & they were subsequently born in 1965, 1968 & 1970. Also instead of Melissa been from the future she was born the same year Sam Winchester was so in the year 1996 they'll both be 16 years old.**

**Extra Notes: ****The story will be the same as the original Romeo & Juliet story but maybe a little different in the fact scene where Sam comforts Melissa after killing Andy Trudeau that scene will be extended a little & the ending maybe tragic like it was in the story or it mayn't. I'll decide that when I come to it. Piper & Leo will live there at 1329 Prescott Street what'll be a mansion with their only daughter Melissa who'll be called Halliwell there & her cousin Andy who'll stay also. In San Francisco town John & Mary Winchester who isn't dead in this story will live there with their only son Sam Winchester & his cousin Dean. Their house will be a mansion to. The stories rated M for violence & sexual nature. **

_A Heavenly Match Made_

San Francisco Beach

_As the angelic voices of the choir soar, a payphone comes into view near the cinema ruins. A single leaning palm tree frames the image. Dean speaks on the payphone. A torso naked Caleb, but for his holstered Sports Rapier 9mm, drums his fingers on the side of the booth. _

Caleb: Where the hells Sam? Did he go home last night?

_Dean slams the phone down & talks. _

Dean: Not to his dad's I talked with 1 of the servants.

_Caleb storms off down the beach._

Caleb: It's that cold-hearted Jessica. She's driving him crazy.

_Dean runs to him trying to keep up._

Dean: Andy sent a letter over to his house.

_Caleb stops abruptly._

Caleb: I bet it's a challenge.

_Dean looks unsure._

Dean: Will Sam answer it?

Caleb: Anyone who can write may answer a letter.

Dean: No, Sam will accept the challenge. He wouldn't dare back down from it.

_Caleb clamps Dean into a headlock._

Caleb: Poor Sam! He's already half dead with love.

_He whispers into Dean's ear._

Caleb: Cupid's arrows are sticking out all over him! How the heck do you except him to face Andy?

_Dean struggles to break free._

Dean: Why, Who's Andy?

_Caleb releases him._

Caleb: Andy's a sly cat. He fights like he's playing music- 1, 2, 3 & then bam right in your gut!

_Lightening fast, Caleb draws his gun. He twirls it in an impressive display of gunmanship that ends with the barrel between the startled Dean's eyes. _

Caleb: He's an expert-a 3rd degree black belt. He knows all the fancy duelling moves.

Dean: Like what?

Caleb: The hell with all those slick guys that follow all the latest fads & fashions. They always talk with the latest slang, "The dude was like", "That's totally awesome dude", "& was I like", "Yeah, whatever, dude" They wouldn't be caught dead wearing last year's "cool" stuff. I couldn't stand idiots like that.

Parking Lot

_Sam's convertible pulls up into the beachside parking lot. Dean heads towards it._

San Francisco Beach

Dean: Here comes Sam, here he comes.

Caleb: He got it on last night.

Dean: Me, O.

Caleb: Now-he's all worn out.

Parking Lot 

_Sam alights from his car & throws the keys to Dermott, who lounges outside the beachside hang Caleb, saunters up the beach. _

Caleb: Buenos Dias, Senor Sam, you Latin lover! You left us yesterday without telling us anything.

_Sam smiling at the 2 boys answers back._

Sam: Good morning, guys. What did I do wrong this time?

Caleb: You sir gave us the slip, the slip; don't you understand?

_Sam smiles smugly at them._

Sam: Sorry, Caleb but I had something so important to do that I left without proper courtesy.

Caleb: Well if that's all you can say then, I bow to you.

Sam: You mean to curtsey.

Caleb: You got it.

Sam: That's a courteous explanation.

Caleb: I'm so damn courteous, I'm pink.

Sam: You're as pink as a flower.

_The boys laugh. Caleb feigns anger._

Caleb: Right.

Sam: Then when I kick you in the butt, my shoe will be decorated with flowers.

Caleb: Fine. Keep on with this joke until you wear out the sole of your shoe, so that the jokes the sole thing left.

Sam: If that's your sole joke, I pity you.

Caleb: Help me, Dean I'm running out of ideas.

_He flicks sand at Sam then sprints off down the beach. Sam, laughing, gives chase. _

San Francisco Beach

Sam: Ok, come on. Let's have a competition of wits, or else I win.

Caleb: Your wits are hot today-real picante sauce!

Sam: Just what we need for a roasted goose!

Caleb: Man, you stretch a joke out like your mama's big goose!

Sam: & I'll keep stretching to take in the "big" & "goose". That makes you a big goose!

Caleb: Come on Sam, don't you want to joke around instead of thinking of your chick?

_Sam tackles Caleb on the sand. Caleb falls suddenly serious._

Caleb: Now you're acting like the old Sam. When you were whining & pining over Jessica, you were acting like a real psycho.

_A moment happens between the boys. _

Dean: Ok, stop it already.

Caleb: Don't slow me down, Dean I'm on a roll.

Dean: You'd go on forever.

Caleb: Wrong, dude. I was done.

_A shadow falls across them. Sam looks up._

Sam: Whoa, look what's coming.

_Standing above the boys is Nanny Prue. She's wearing a ridiculous all-red "Jackie O"- style disguise of sunglasses, scarf, & parasol. Caleb's bemused by her._

Caleb: Good afternoon ma'am.

_Nanny Prue, ignoring Caleb, speaks dramatically to Sam._

Nanny Prue: I'd like to speak with you, Sam.

_She turns & walks back to the parking lot. Dean & the other boys look on curiously._

Caleb: A hooker, I bet! Aha!

_But Sam arises to the amazement of Caleb & follows the woman. Caleb looks questioningly to Dean whom shrugs._

Dean: Yeah, Sam, she'll take you to 'supper'.

_Even more strangely, Sam joins her. Caleb's taken by surprise._

Caleb: Sam, will you come to dinner at your father's house with us?

_Caleb & Dean have made it to their cars._

Sam: Yes, I'll be there in a while.

Caleb: Ok then. See you later old lady. Bye:

_Caleb & Dean drive off. Sam & Nanny Prue walk on. _

Nanny Prue: I warn you sir if you lead her into a foolish fling that would be really selfish & irresponsible for she's a young & innocent girl.

_Stopping by a large Town car, where Peter, her enormous bodyguard, waits. Nanny Prue presses Sam against the car. At this happening Sam chooses his words carefully._

Sam: Ask her to think of a plan so that she can go to confession. Then in Pastor Jim's room we shall be married this afternoon.

Melissa's Room

_Melissa's faces peering out her round bedroom window. She sees Nanny Prue come in the house the back way._

Melissa: O God, she's here.

Halliwell Manor 

_Nanny Prue's car pulls up inside._

Nanny Prue's Quarters

_Inside here the rooms decorated with a mixture of religious iconography & travel posters. Melissa bursts breathlessly into the room. _

Melissa: Oh Nanny Prue, tell me everything that happened?

_Nanny Prue, buried up to her ample hips inside the refrigerator, does not turn around. Melissa cries out impatiently._

Melissa: Nanny Prue.

_Nanny Prue emerges from the icebox. Laden with, food. Moving to the counter, she starts making a sandwich_

Nanny Prue: Give me some time, will you I'm tired. My bones hurt because of the journey.

_Melissa speaks under her breath._

Melissa: I'll gratefully trade your bones with you if you will give me some news.

_Melissa goes over to Nanny Prue._

Melissa: Now please, tell me!

_With her sandwich made, Nanny Prue shuffles over to her corner couch. _

Nanny Prue: By god, can't you wait a minute? Don't you see I'm out of breath?

Melissa: How can you be out of breath if you've breath enough to tell me that? Is the news good or bad? Tell me that at least.

_Nanny Prue takes a big bite from her sandwich & answers through thoughtful chews. _

Nanny Prue: Very well, then you can't choose the right man. This Sam! No, no, no even though he's the cutest guy around & his legs are better than anybody's. & even though his bodies nothing to write home about, it's still, the best I've ever seen. But he's no gentlemen he's just a gentle little lamb. So there you are girl. By the way, did you eat something?

_Melissa's flabbergasted._

Melissa: No I didn't. I knew all of this before. What did he say about our marriage?

Nanny Prue: Lord, I've a bad headache! It feels like its goanna explode.

_Melissa moves behind Nanny Prue & begins massaging her back. _

Nanny Prue: No, the other side that's it oh my poor aching back.

_With sublime self-control, Melissa coos sweetly._

Melissa: I'm sorry you're in pain. But tell me what did my love talk about?

Nanny Prue: He talks like a kind, courteous, virtuous, gentlemen. Where's your mother?

_Melissa cracks._

Melissa: My mother's inside, where else would she be? What an odd answer was that?

_Nanny Prue stalks._

Nanny Prue: My God! You're so angry. Fine then from now on, you can go deliver your own messages herself.

_Melissa's frustration explodes. _

Melissa: What total fuss! NANNY PRUE TELL, ME WHAT DID SAM SAY?

_Pausing Nanny Prue considers what Melissa's said._

Nanny Prue: Do you have permission to go to confession today?

Melissa: Yes?

Nanny Prue: Then get on over to Pastor Jim's place. There's a husband there who wants to make you his wife.

_Melissa, with a scream of joy, hugs Nanny Prue to her. _

Melissa: Oh thank you Nanny Prue thank you. But wait what about clothes I've nothing to wear or shoes & anything else.

Nanny Prue: Don't worry about that I'll sort it out you just go over to Pastor Jim's place.

Melissa: Yes Nanny Prue I will at once & thank you again.

_She hugs her one final time then hastily departs from the room._

Church

_Closely set on Pastor Jim._

Pastor Jim: Too much of a good thing even too much love, can be bad.

_Pulling back Pastor Jim's preaching energetically from the pulpit. Sam dressed in a black tux's waiting at the side of the altar._

Pastor Jim: Too much honey quickly makes you sick of honey so take it slow young man.

_He glances towards Sam._

Pastor Jim: & love long, instead of rushing your relationship forward.

_The choir sings a choral version of Rozella's "Everybody's Free". Tilting down from them the church doors open revealing a beautiful angel dressed in a v necked white wedding dress with a pearl necklace, earrings & a bracelet on. Their hairs tied back but curled loosely downward & there holding a small bunch of white gardenias whilst walking in a pair of white high heel shoes. Sam looks at her not believing the vision he's seeing before him. Nanny Prue at the back of the church looks on a little worried but smiling at the same time. Melissa comes up to Pastor Jim & Sam. He smiles at her. _

Melissa: Good afternoon, Pastor Jim.

_She smiles looking at Sam. Pastor Jim tries to speak but can't as the 2 lovers start kissing each other passionately as if there the only people in the room. _

Pastor Jim: Sam wills thank you for both of us Melissa.

_The choir completes the hymn. The Pastor realizing it's his cue, rushes back to the altar. He quickly delivers a prayer to the congregation while eyeing the increasingly amorous young couple in front of him who can't keep their hands off each other. The choir launches into a joyous chorus of "Everybody's Free". Pastor Jim returns to Sam & Melissa & delicately parts the lovers away from each other. _

Pastor Jim: Come with me, you 2 can't stay alone together until you're properly married.

_A soulfully voiced young man steps forward. He launches into a wailing solo. Pastor Jim says the vows whilst Sam slips a simple silver ring, engraved inside with the words "I Love, You" on Melissa's finger. _

Pastor Jim: I now pronounce you husband & wife you may now kiss the bride.

_Sam & Melissa kiss each long & deeply as the music swells out in the room._

**Authors Note: ****Hi sorry if this chapters short but I want to have more, page free to write the fight scene on the next page & dealing with the consequences of that. Hopefully you enjoyed it the same & will stick around for the next 1. So until then it's bye, bye for now. & please do review if you want to. **


	6. A Double Ending & The Enforced Outcome

**Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean, John & Mary Winchester. & I don't own the story Romeo & Juliet as that belongs to the bard himself William Shakespeare but I do own Melissa Hale who'll be called Halliwell in this story.**

**Authors Note: ****This's set in an alternate universe to my, Charmed series now. The story is basically Romeo & Juliet with the Charmed & Supernatural characters playing the Shakespearean roles instead. The stories based on the 1996 movie version of the film wherein Leo's not a white lighter as he wasn't born in 1924 but in 1960. The Charmed Ones are not sisters & they were subsequently born in 1965, 1968 & 1970. Also instead of Melissa been from the future she was born the same year Sam Winchester was so in the year 1996 they'll both be 16 years old.**

**Extra Notes: ****The story will be the same as the original Romeo & Juliet story but maybe a little different in the fact scene where Sam comforts Melissa after killing Andy Trudeau that scene will be extended a little & the ending maybe tragic like it was in the story or it mayn't. I'll decide that when I come to it. Piper & Leo will live there at 1329 Prescott Street what'll be a mansion with their only daughter Melissa who'll be called Halliwell there & her cousin Andy who'll stay also. In San Francisco town John & Mary Winchester who isn't dead in this story will live there with their only son Sam Winchester & his cousin Dean. Their house will be a mansion to. The stories rated M for violence & sexual nature. **

_A Double Ending & The Enforced Outcome _

Verona Beach

_Caleb's wading knee deep in water close to the beach he's using his gun to hunt for fish. Dean shelters in the shade of an unmanned lifeguard tower. A shimmering heat haze blankets the deserted beach, & the horizons stacked with purple storm clouds. _

Dean: Hey, Caleb, let's go home. It's a hot day.

_Ignoring him Caleb plunges away at another fish. Dean nervously looks to see if there's any reaction to the sound of the shoot. _

Dean: The Halliwell's are around & if we meet them we'll surly get into another fight.

_Caleb strides out of the water._

Caleb: You are like one of these people who goes into a bar, & slaps his gun down on the table & says "I hope I don't have to use that!"

_He hands Dean his gun._

Caleb: Then after the 2nd beer, you draw your gun on the bartender himself, when he hasn't done anything wrong.

_Another incredible sleight-of-hand routine & Caleb has managed to draw Dean's pistol, retrieve his own gun, & trap Dean with barrel at each temple. The jokes worn thin for Dean; he pushes past Caleb toward where Bobby, Ash, & Dermott lounge in the shade of the beachside hang. Suddenly he stops dead-a monstrous dark blue sedan prowls into the beachside parking lot._

Dean: By god, here comes the Halliwell's!

Caleb: & I don't give a damn!

Parking Lot

_The sedan slides to a halt yards from where Caleb & Dean are. Andy, Karl, Dex, alights from the sedan & walk menacingly toward Caleb & Dean. _

Andy: Stay with me close boys. I wanna have a little chit chat with one of them.

Verona beach

Andy: Good day, gentlemen I wondering if I could have a talk with one of you 2.

_The boys from the hang draw near the Halliwell car converge; eyes dart nervously, hands stray toward their guns. Caleb smiles mockingly. _

Caleb: Really just one word with one of us? Well then put it together with something & take a swing at me.

_Leaning close to Andy, he camps the implication. _

Caleb: Blow.

_He scores & the boys laugh. _

Andy: (Angry) I can easily do that.

_He clutches his sidearm._

Andy: (Angry) If, you give me a chance.

_Caleb stops, eyeing the hand on the gun. No one moves. _

Caleb: Couldn't you create an opportunity without my giving you an excuse?

_The boys fall about again. Andy cracks._

Andy: Caleb, do you consort with Sam Winchester?

_The accusation stings-Caleb's anger flares._

Caleb: Consort! Do you think we're musicians? If you try to make musicians with us, you'll only hear some ugly sounds. Here's my bow.

_He indicates his holstered gun. _

Caleb: Here's what will make you dance! By god's wounds, you call us a consort!

_He goads at Andy to get out his gun. Andy looks closely at Caleb. Caleb looks closely at him not backing down. Dean tries to diffuse things. _

Dean: Gentlemen please we're in a public place we should either go somewhere private, & solve your problems, or leave, as everyone's watching us.

Caleb: Man's eyes were made to look so let them watch us. I won't move for anyone.

_At that moment Sam's convertible drives onto the beach. Andy, smiles._

Andy: Well sir, here comes the gentlemen I seek good day to you all.

_He moves toward Sam, who bounds from his car full of happy news. _

Andy: Samuel Winchester, the hate I've for you will only let me say this

_He clears his jacket from his sidearm & issues a challenge. _

Andy: That you are a villain.

_Caleb & Dean watch on closely. All eyes look on Sam who approaches his now cousin. _

Sam: Andy, the reason I've to love you makes me excuse the appropriate anger to such a greeting. I'm not a villain. Therefore, goodbye I see you that you don't know my relation to you now.

_He turns round to the amazement of everyone there & walks back to his car. Andy unable, to shoot him in the backs, confused. He runs the short distance to Sam's car._

Parking Lot

_Andy hurls Sam out, slamming him against the fuselage. _

Andy: This does not excuse your insults. Therefore, turn & fight.

_He slashes Sam across the face; Sam crashes to the roadway. _

Andy: (Yelling) Turn & fight.

_A cut opens up on the side of Sam's mouth. He unsteadily lifts himself up & meeting Andy's gaze, speaks through his bloodied teeth._

Sam: I never injured you. You don't understand how I'm connected to you. Know that I value the name Halliwell as dearly as I do my own.

_He cautiously extracts his gun. _

Sam: Be satisfied.

_He throws it at Andy's feet. Storm clouds obscure the sun as Sam turns & walks from the parking lot. Caleb, Dean & the others can't believe their eyes. _

Vacant lot

Caleb: How cowardly & disgraceful!

_Andy's anger must be answered. He ceremoniously disarms, gives his weapon to Dex & sprints after Sam, who's now passing the lot that houses largely demolished cinema. A bone cracking kick sends Sam crumbling into a vacant lot. The boys swarm toward the fray. Sam, still refusing to fight, scrabbles up the rubble of the demolished cinema. Andy trips him, & Sam careens into a pile of derelict cinema chairs. Andy kicks savagely at the helpless Sam who screams out in pain. Suddenly Caleb appears running full tilt down the stage. He plucks up a broken chair leg & yells. _

Caleb: Andy, you rat-face.

_As he bludgeons him across the face Andy goes down. _

Caleb: Will you make a move?

_Andy leaps up to his feet, grabbing a lump of wood._

Andy: What do you want with me?

_He swipes at Caleb who ducks avoiding him._

Caleb: You alley cat, I just want one of your nine lives.

_He jabs at Andy who side steps out the way. _

Andy: Fine then bring it on Caleb.

_He aims a double-handed blow to Caleb's head. Caleb blocks, hooking Andy's stick away. Unarmed Andy throws his full body weight upon Caleb, slamming him against a section of ornate plasterwork that explodes ion a white cloud. Lighting fast Caleb jack knifes to his feet. He raises his weapon to deliver a skull-crushing final blow to the trapped Andy. Sam rushes in between them._

Sam: Caleb, stop this fight please.

_Seizing the opportunity, Andy lunges at Sam with a lethal shard of glass. He misses, gouging instead a slash of flesh from Caleb's body on the side. Caleb screams as he grabs at the bloodied glass in his side. Everyone's still. In the abrupt silence, sirens are heard in the distance. Dex tugs at Andy._

Dex: Andy we gotta get outta here now.

_As they head for their vehicle, Andy hastily straps his holsters back on. Dex hands him his guns. Dean goes over to Caleb._

Dean: Are you hurt Caleb?

_Caleb covering his wound with his hand laughs. _

Caleb: It's only a scratch.

_He turns his assembled fans at the bottom of the pile of rubble that leads down to the beach. With outrageous bravado he plays at being Caesar the conqueror, _

Caleb: A scratch!

_The boys cheer their conquering hero. Sam helps Caleb down the slope. _

Sam: Hang in there man, it can't be too bad.

_Caleb holding his bleeding side, jokes through the pain._

Caleb: It'll serve as well. By tomorrow I'll be a dead man.

_He turns the next thought to the assembled audience._

Caleb: Damn both your families!

_He turns from the cheering boys to Sam, who's struggling to support his weight. Caleb, through weak & desperate breathing; _

Caleb: Oh why did you have to come between us Sam? I was hurt under your arm.

_Sam starts registering the panic in Caleb's eyes. _

Sam: I thought it would help.

_Like an animal trying to break free from a mortal trap, Caleb pushes Sam away. He screams in horror, as if falling in the dark. _

Caleb: Damn both your families! They've turned me into a corpse.

_He staggers down the rubble & collapses in the sand. Sam's there instantly, cradling his best friend's head out of the sand. The dying boy stares up at Sam, smiling through the chilling cold. _

Caleb: (whispering) Damn them!

_With that he dies & closes his eyes. Everything stands still, everything's quiet. The storm finally breaks. Tiny drops of water fall onto Caleb's lifeless body. Sam can hear the faint sound of a thousand miles away of Dean whispering. _

Dean: Caleb's dead.

_Tears streak down Sam's face. He cries out._

Sam: Oh Melissa, your beauty has made me a sissy, & I've become a coward.

Parking Lot

_Andy's car fires to life. Sam's sorrow turns to uncontrollable rage. He struggles to get to his vehicle as Dean tries to restrain him. Andy's car foreground, cuts through frame in a spraying u-turn of sand. Pushing Dean away Sam springs to his car & turns on the ignition. The locket which has his wedding ring on is on the necklace Melissa gave him the night before. _

San Francisco City

_Time lapse later on in the evening Sam's car 360's in a hard lock as it counteracts clockwise. His blurry vision is seen outside the right of his window. _

Melissa's Bedroom 

_An acoustic version of "Joy Davidson's" "Love Will Tear Us Apart." Melissa traces the path of a raindrop on the windowpane as she speaks her thoughts to the storm. _

Melissa: Come, beautiful night, & let me have him. & when he dies, place him in the sky with the stars. His face will be so beautiful there that everyone will want night to come & they'll forget about day. I married Sam, yet we haven't fulfilled our love. I am his, but not totally. This day has taken so long, like a night before a party. I feel like a child who has a new toy, but can't play with it. So god please send him to me soon so that we can fulfil our love truthfully.

San Francisco City

_Trying to follow Andy's car & going round this way & that Sam's convertible rockets wrongly down a one way street. _

Sam's Convertible

_The monumental statue of Jesus is seen rushing toward Sam through his front windscreen._

San Francisco City

_Andy's car hammers into the frame of Sam's one. Sam's car approaches from the opposite direction. _

Andy's Car

_Whilst driving Andy quickly looks to the right & sees Sam's car rushing toward him. _

Sam's Convertible

_Seeing Andy Sam looks defiant._

Andy's Car

_Andy wrenches on the wheel to avoid the collision. _

San Francisco City

_But to no avail as the 2 cars collide with each other. The catastrophic music echoes as Andy & Dex are violently hurled round as there car rolls. In the maelstrom Andy's guns fall through space. Cars near around the two screech to a halt. Andy's car upside down, grinds to a violent dead stop. Dex's head smashes into the windscreen shattering it. Sam's convertible squeals to a halt stopping traffic from moving. He leaps out his car. Andy desperately grabs a weapon & scrambles out his car. Sam relentlessly marches through waves of oncoming traffic toward Andy's outstretched gun. Sam screams at Andy through tears. _

Sam: Caleb's soul is on his way to heaven.

_Sam grabs the barrel of Andy's gun; forcing it between his own eyes, he growls insanely at Andy. _

Sam: Now either you, or I, or both of us will join him.

_Andy tries backing off. _

Andy: You snot-nosed boy, you hung around with him. Now you're goanna join him.

_Refusing to let go of the gun, Sam forces Andy backward & speaks to him with frightening intensity. _

Sam: Now either you, or I, or both of us will join him.

_Cars swerve out the way of them. Sam's relentless. He grips Andy's hand, trying to force him to shoot. _

Sam: Sam: Now either you, or I, or both of us will join him.

_Panicked, Andy wrenches free & lurches onto the roadway. Blinded by the headlights of an oncoming car, he thuds onto hit's hood as it skids to a halt. The impact catapults his gun into the air. The gun slides along the ground, stopping at Sam's feet. Police sirens sound off in the distance. Andy lands at the base of the stairs to the monument of Jesus. Sam stares at the gun at his feet. Andy panic on his face. Unarmed, he turns, scrambling up the stairs of the monument. The rain beats down Sam. A harrowing symphonic tone & the echo of Caleb's voice are heard. _

Caleb: Oh why did you have to come between us Sam?

_Sam looks slowly at the escaping Andy clambering up the stairs. Looking down from the monument, Andy almost reaches the pond of water at the top of the stairs. Sam stares up. Andy turns round to see Sam has grabbed his gun from the fall & has it outstretched in his hand. Sam fires 3 shoots from it that go into Andy's body. Andy convulses backward, as he collapses into the pond, bloodying it. The storm finally breaks. Sam looks on mortified at what he's just done. He drops Andy's gun & screams up to the statue as the rain's falling down. _

Sam: Oh god, I am bloody fool!

_A violent wind hits the streets. Through the mayhem a rusty sedan driven by Dermott slides to a halt._

Dermott: Sam, come on we have get the hell away, from here now!

_Taking one last look at Andy's dead body Sam clambers inside Dermott's car. Dermott starts it up & speeds off as the hollowing of police cars comes down the road & stops outside the statue. _

Statute

_The calamity of the dead boy with his upturned vehicles caused a panic amongst the public. In the foreground Andy's body's lowered from the statue on a stretcher & put into an ambulance. Cop cars, lots of umbrellas & crowd control things are seen. Mayor Le Grange's car slides into view. The door of his car slams open. He forces his way through the crowd, crossing the police line toward a cluster of officers at the end of the ambulance. _

Police Officer: Mayor Le Grange what're you doing here this's a police matter?

Roy: Anything that happens in my city including something like this is my concern officer.

_He walks past The Halliwell & Winchester families guards, canopied beneath black umbrellas. Leo clutches at Piper; to restrain her. Her sumptuous red ball gown drags in the mud. She clutches at Andy's dead corpse as it's loaded onto the ambulance. She's very distraught at what's happened. _

Piper: (Shouting) Mayor Le Grange we must have justice Sam Winchester killed Andy therefore Sam Winchester must not live.

_Backward to her a handcuffed dean Winchester looks on. _

Roy: Sam killed Andy, he killed Caleb; so who's guilty now hey?

_John Winchester moves forward, attempting to draw in Mayor Le Grange. _

John: Please mayor, don't punish Sam he was Caleb's best friend. He only did what the law would've done which was kill Andy Halliwell.

_Roy dismisses John & moves forward the San Francisco police officers. _

Roy: & for Sam's offence, he'll be banished from San Francisco immediately.

_John attempts to draw him in again. _

John: Mayor Le Grange, please.

_Roy silences before he can say more & speaks. _

Roy: I will not listen to any whining or excuses; tears or prayers will not make up for bad deeds, so don't bother.

_He turns round & addresses everyone in the street around him. _

Roy: Let it been known that forth with Sam Winchester is banished from San Francisco due to immediate affect & if he comes back here he'll be executed.

**Authors Note: ****Wow what a chapter. Caleb & Andy are both dead & Sam's up for murder & is now banished from San Francisco & from his only just new married wife Melissa. What'll happen? & what will Sam do? Who knows guess you'll just have to wait & find out in the next chapter for that. By the way sorry it's been long time doing this but I've been busy doing holiday programme at my job so this's the only chance I've had the time to write it. I hope you're not mad at me or anything & just enjoyed reading it instead. To those who have many thanks & I hope you'll keep on reading it as time goes on & I post more chapters. **


	7. A Calm Before The Storm

**Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean, John & Mary Winchester. & I don't own the story Romeo & Juliet as that belongs to the bard himself William Shakespeare but I do own Melissa Hale who'll be called Halliwell in this story.**

**Authors Note: ****This's set in an alternate universe to my, Charmed series now. The story is basically Romeo & Juliet with the Charmed & Supernatural characters playing the Shakespearean roles instead. The stories based on the 1996 movie version of the film wherein Leo's not a white lighter as he wasn't born in 1924 but in 1960. The Charmed Ones are not sisters & they were subsequently born in 1965, 1968 & 1970. Also instead of Melissa been from the future she was born the same year Sam Winchester was so in the year 1996 they'll both be 16 years old.**

**Extra Notes: ****The story will be the same as the original Romeo & Juliet story but maybe a little different in the fact scene where Sam comforts Melissa after killing Andy Trudeau that scene will be extended a little & the ending maybe tragic like it was in the story or it mayn't. I'll decide that when I come to it. Piper & Leo will live there at 1329 Prescott Street what'll be a mansion with their only daughter Melissa who'll be called Halliwell there & her cousin Andy who'll stay also. In San Francisco town John & Mary Winchester who isn't dead in this story will live there with their only son Sam Winchester & his cousin Dean. Their house will be a mansion to. The stories rated M for violence & sexual nature. **

_A Calm Before The Storm _

San Francisco City

_Dermott's car flashes by. _

Dermott's Car

_Inside here he hands Sam's gun back to him._

Melissa's Bedroom

_Melissa looks out of a rain-splattered window. Nanny Prue solemnly enters the room after hearing the news about Andy from Lady Piper. Melissa turning round seeing her runs over eagerly to her & hugs her then asks if she's heard anything from Sam without noticing the look on Nanny Prue's face. _

Melissa: Oh Nanny Prue how are? Have you any news from Sam? Has he asked about me? & what does he say about our love & our marriage? Oh I wish he was here so I could tell him how much I love him.

_Looking now she sees her face. Melissa & asks what's wrong. _

Melissa: Nanny Prue what is it? What's the matter?

Nanny Prue: He's dead Melissa Andy's dead.

_Melissa looks at her not quite believing what she's hearing._

Melissa: Dead. What do you mean he's dead? Nanny Prue?

Nanny Prue: Your mother told me so just now herself. He & Caleb Sam's best friend had a scuffle earlier on, on the beach just after you & Sam had married when Andy started making fun of him. He & Caleb fought & Andy stabbed him with a broken piece of glass. Caleb died & Sam drove in anger after Andy & killed him using his own gun on the monument of Jesus. Then the police & Mayor Le Grange came.

_Melissa looks at her sick at what's happened & falls down crying._

Melissa: Oh god Andy. Sam. He's dead they've killed him my husband of only few hours oh cruel fate I have been married & now widowed in a day. It's alright my love you shall not be alone I shall soon be with you for I can't live if your not here with me.

Nanny Prue: No my lady Sam's not dead

Melissa: He's not?

Nanny Prue: No Mayor Le Grange took pity on him because of the situation earlier & deemed that he be banished from San Francisco.

Melissa: Banished? That's even a fate worse than death not seeing him, at all will be like him already been dead. Oh Nanny Prue what am I to do?

Nanny Prue: I will go to Sam & tell how you feel & get him to come over here & comfort you so that you can feel a little better afterwards.

Melissa: Oh Nanny Prue, yes do go & give him this.

_She gives her, her wedding ring. _

Melissa: & tell him how I'm feeling & how much I love him.

Nanny Prue: I will. I shall go out the back way as so not to be seen & will tell him what you've said. I'll be back soon.

Melissa: Thank you Nanny Prue.

_Nanny Prue turns round & leaves the room. Melissa looks on sadly. _

Presbytery Kitchen

_Sam stands at the kitchen bench, crying. His wounds have been bandaged, by Pastor Jim. Dermott crouches in the corner frightened. The front door goes as a knocks heard coming from outside it. Pastor Jim looking cautiously goes over & opens the door up slightly to see who it is. _

Nanny Prue: Please sir I've come from my lady Melissa to enquire after Mr. Winchester she gave me this.

_She shows him the wedding ring._

Nanny Prue: To give to him so that he'd know about her.

_Pastor Jim seeing the ring opens the door up more & lets Nanny Prue in._

Pastor Jim: Please come in Sam's through this way.

Nanny Prue: Thank you.

_He takes her through to where he is. Looking up Sam sees Nanny Prue._

Sam: Nanny Prue!

_She goes over to him._

Nurse: Well sir, at least you're not dead.

Sam: How's Melissa? Does she think I'm a murderer now I've ruined our lives by killing her cousin?

Nanny Prue: She has nothing to say, but cries & cries then flops herself on her bed, gets up calls Andy's name, then cries for you & falls down again.

_Sam wails inconsolably._

Sam: My name's like a bullet that kills her, just like I murdered her cousin.

_Pastor Jim shakes the hysterical Sam about. _

Pastor Jim: Boy really I'm surprised at your behaviour. By all that's holy, I thought you were more sensible. Melissa's alive, even though you're ready to kill yourself because of her. Be happy about that. The law could've executed you, but it was reduced to exile. So count your blessings.

_Nanny Prue gives Sam Melissa's wedding ring which unfolds in her hand. _

Nanny Prue: Melissa told me to give you this & tell you how she's felling & how much she loves you.

_Sam takes the ring & kisses it._

Sam: & I love her. Oh how much this comforts me.

_Pastor Jim goes to a washing basket on the kitchen table, removes a clean shirt, & helps Sam put it on. _

Pastor Jim: There now go to your wife, & comfort her as planned.

_He ushers Sam out into the hallway._

Hallway

Pastor Jim: But don't wait until the guards are posted, or you'll never be able to escape to San Diego. That's where you should live until the right time when we can announce your marriage, make peace between your families, get Mayor Le Grange to pardon you, & call you back from exile.

_He opens the front door to heavy rain outside. _

Pastor Jim: Be gone but be out of town by day break & stay in San Diego. Give me your hand.

_Sam does so & embraces him._

Sam: Goodbye Pastor & thank you.

_He goes out & runs over to Melissa's house. _

Halliwell Manor

_Sobs echo throughout the house. Dan Gordon stands in the hallway clutching a huge bunch of flowers. Leo Halliwell stands there beside him, with a glass whisky in hand. _

Upper Landing

_Piper walks downstairs towards them with a faraway look about her._

Piper: She'll not come down tonight.

_Dan smiles understandingly._

Dan: In these sad times we've no time for love.

_Leo guides Dan into the house._

Leo: She loved Andy very dearly.

Piper: As did I.

_Leo looks coldly at Piper._

Leo: Yes well we all die sometime don't we?

_He takes a large swig of whisky. Piper leans in close to Dan._

Piper: I will ask Melissa about your proposal tomorrow. But right now she's too tired with grief.

Dan: Yes of course. I'll come back tomorrow.

_He turns to leave but Leo stops him. _

Leo: Please don't leave yet even though Melissa won't see you we can still talk. There's something I'd like to add to you about your proposal.

Dan: Ok then sir if that's your wish. Lead on.

_Leo does so as Piper & Dan follow on behind him. _

Dermott's Car

_Dermott's inside listening to music on the radio._

Melissa's Bedroom

_Teary eyed Melissa looks up at the statute of "The Virgin Mary" standing on top of the bed & speaks out to it as if she was talking to God himself._

Melissa: Oh why did this have to happen, God? Why did our lives have to be so? Here Sam my husband who I married a few hrs ago has killed Andy whom I loved dearly & now he's to be banished from San Francisco forever & I'll never see him again. Oh what cruel fate this is & all because of our families hatred for each other. If that wasn't so then we could be together & love each other how we want to. But what of Sam can I hate him for killing Andy when I love him so?

_She doesn't notice Sam upon an opened window listening in to what's she's saying._

Sam: No I can't after all Andy did kill his best friend, he had good reason to do what he did & because I love him so & know that in reality he's a really good person otherwise I wouldn't have married him. Oh I so wish he was here now so that he could know what I'm feeling & that I don't blame him for what happened as I could never do that.

_Her face drifts to the long mirror standing in the corner away from her wherein she sees Sam's soaked reflection from the rain outside standing on the window behind her staring at her. She turns round & looks up at him. He steps down from the window going over to her & looking at her. She comes over barefooted to him & they embrace each other tenderly. The theme song "Kissing, You" that was played at yesterdays balls heard in the background. Pulling away Melissa undoes his shirt & takes it of which he winches at when she does that. Melissa looks at him in the eyes & puts her left hand on his right cheek. He smiles at her hiding the pain he's feeling. She takes him over to the dressing table by the window & goes & gets her first aid kit from the bathroom then comes back in & asses his wounds she uncovers the one on the side of his chest & cleans it up with an antiseptic wipe then puts another dressing on it so it's all brand new again Seeing her tears falling down her Sam puts his right hand on hers & then his left hand on her right cheek & slowly moves forward & kisses her lightly on the lips to soothe the pain she's feeling. Melissa responds back & embraces him tightly. They rise from the dressing table & part. Looking at her Sam pulls the bottom of her short sleeved white t' shirt up over her body & towards her face Melissa brings her arm up so that he can easily slide the t' shirt over her head revealing her wearing no bra on underneath. They embrace again & kiss passionately for a few minutes. Sam lifts Melissa up then wraps her round him so her perfectly formed breasts rest on his chest properly. His right hand unclips her hair clip wherein her long golden hair sprays down near to her waist. They kiss each other again as Sam buries his hands in her hair & she holds herself tightly round him so she doesn't fall of him. Sam turns her round & carries her over to the bed wherein they lay down & fit amongst each other. He kisses her all over her face then starts trailing down to the bottom half of her neck where he nibbles her there for a bit. Melissa moans at what he's doing which incites him to do more things to her He moves downward slowly to her breasts taking in everything he can about her as if it was the only time he'd ever could. He winches slightly in pain from his injuries as he does this _

Melissa: Are you alright my love?

_Looking up he answers back at her. _

Sam: I am fine sweetie.

_Resuming his actions Sam rubs a bud with one of his thumbs so it rises to his mouth hen takes it in & sucks on it slowly. Melissa moans more persistently & grips onto Sam's hair tighter. Moving across awhile afterward Sam does the same thing he did to that one that he does with the other. Then he moves down more till he reaches the bottom half which's covered up by her blue jeans. He undoes these & pulls them off leaving only her knickers on which he pulls down & off her legs soon afterwards leaving her totally naked now. Kneeling to her toes he sucks on them one by one then starts trailing up to her legs kissing the insides of them till he gets up to the inner most top part of them wherein he sees liquid dripping out from them. Bending in he sips that up causing Melissa to flinch sideward away from him. Coming up to her Sam puts his left hand on where he just was & kisses her softly. Responding back Melissa liking what he's doing puts her hand by his also encouraging him to do something with it. Sam places 2 fingers inside her & moves them up & down stroking her as he does so. Melissa stops kissing him & gasps at what actions he's doing. She places her hand down where his is & just lies there in wonderment as he makes her feel something she's never felt before as having never had sex before. After pure elation subsides Sam fits himself on Melissa's body & looks directly at her. Not knowing what to do Melissa wraps her left arm round Sam's back whilst looking at him & glides it up & downwards. Sam moans against her right ear as she does this liking what she's doing. Melissa kisses him whilst continuing doing that. Sam grips her left arm & moves it downward towards his jeans which are already bulging thanks to his oversized erect penis. Melissa stops kissing him & undoes the buckle on his jeans & pulls them down of his body so the only thing left's his boxers which Sam urges her to take of also. She does so & uncovers him fully naked now. Pulling her on top of him Sam wraps his arms round her & kisses her sweet & softly. Melissa responds back in earnest then moves across & kisses his neck the same way he did hers. Sam lies back closing his eyes whilst taking in what she's doing. Then just like he did she moves down his toned hairless body & kisses him all over been careful of the bandages on him. She looks up to see if she's doing alright. He smiles at her in acknowledgement & she continues onward moving her hands up & down his legs as she does so. Sam buries his hands in her hair. Not been able to take it anymore he rolls Melissa over & places himself half over her. _

Sam: I love you my ever so beautiful wife.

Melissa: & I love you to my ever so handsome husband.

_He brings his right hand onto Melissa's face shivering a little bit at what he wants to do next. _

Sam: God! I want you so much Mel but I'm shaking at the thought of not really knowing what to do next.

_Melissa places her left hand on his face & answers back._

Melissa: Me too I'm scared at what might happen but I really want you to.

_They kiss each other for a few seconds before Sam moves fully on top of her slowly. Melissa moves her legs apart so Sam can fit himself there more properly. They both gasp at the new sensational feeling but settle down soon afterward. Lowering himself down more he appears at her vagina & slowly moves inside it. Melissa bits her bottom lip as he goes past her hymen splitting her apart completely. Sam rests himself on her completely when he gets all the way up to the top. Calming down they both look at each other & just enjoy the feeling of been close to one another. A little while later Sam starts moving up & down & in & out of her slowly as they start kissing each other again. He wraps his arms round hers & moves his head to the side of the face. She wraps her arms round his. He moans uncontrollably against her & quickens his pace as he can't control himself anymore. Climbing ever upward they finally both reach an earth shattering climax which leaves them totally exhausted. Resting against one another they lay there as their heartbeats slow down to their normal paces. Melissa cries out as this happens. _

Melissa: I just wish time could stop here right now so that this night can last forever then you won't have to leave.

_Looking up at the ceiling Sam wishes it could be so to but knows it'll never happen._

Sam: I wish it could to sweetheart I wish it could to.

Lounge

_Beneath an impressive gun cabinet, Leo sits in an armchair drinking his whisky. Piper & Dan sit opposite him as Leo whips himself into a frenzy of drunken excitement. _

Leo: We don't need a huge wedding, just a couple of friends, because it'll look like we don't care about Andy, even though he's our relative, if we've a big wedding besides what day's it anyway?

Dan: Why Monday, Lord Halliwell.

Leo: Well Wednesdays too soon so what do you say about Thursday?

_Piper looks up alarmed; & Dan's stunned. _

Dan: Lord Halliwell I um.

_Leo leans close to Dan & speaks in drunken good humour._

Leo: Dan I'll make a bold offer on my child.

_Then, laughs hearty out aloud._

Leo: My daughter will listen to me. I think she'll love whomever I recommend to her. I don't doubt it.

_Piper's face hardens hearing him say this._

Leo: So I say again what about Thursday?

_Dan tries to catch up with what Leo's saying._

Dan:Lord Halliwell I um.

_Leo eyes him up inventively._

Dan: I wish that Thursday was tomorrow.

_Delighted, Leo jumps to his feet. _

Leo: Thursday it is then.

_He holds out his glass in a toast. Dan & Piper rise. _

Leo: Piper go to Melissa before you go to bed & tell her that she shall be married to this good gentlemen on Thursday.

_Piper gets up & speaks. _

Piper: As you wish my love.

_Piper leaves as Leo & Dan's whisky glasses clink together._

Halliwell Manor

_A pink golden dawn breaks over the house. Dermott lies asleep in his car. _

Melissa's Bedroom 

_Lowering down Sam & Melissa are fast asleep tangled up in each other. The dawn light creeps on into the room. A shadow of fear passes over Sam's face as he recalls the events of night before. With a cry of panic, he sits up bolt right. Wide awake, but disorientated, Sam stares around the room then lays eyes on Melissa. Looking at her he kisses her lightly on the lips then quietly slips out from the bed & begins dressing himself. Melissa stirs up & comes over to Sam & puts her head on his neck & hugs him. _

Melissa: You leaving so soon? It's not even day yet.

_Sam turns softly to her & strokes her cheek. _

Sam: I must go away & live, or stay & die.

_Melissa kisses his fingertips._

Melissa: That's not daylight.

_& then his cheek. _

Melissa: I'm pretty sure. It's a meteor that the sun gives off to help light your way to San Diego. So don't go yet. You don't have to leave.

_Sam, feverishly returns her kisses, throwing himself on top of Melissa who's lying on the bed. _

Sam: Then let me stay & be taken & put to death. I would rather stay & welcome it than go, If Melissa wants me to.

_Melissa stays suddenly still. Sam kisses her gently. _

Sam: Let's talk it's not day yet.

_Melissa pulls Sam to his feet & wraps the bed covers round them. _

Melissa: Yes it is! Now go before the sun comes out!

_They frantically kiss each other._

Sam: It gets lighter & our sorrows get darker.

_There's an urgent knock on the door which breaks them apart. They freeze scared looking. Nanny Prue calls out to them from outside. _

Outside Melissa's Room 

Nanny Prue: Melissa.

Melissa's Room

Melissa: Nanny Prue.

Outside Melissa's Room 

Nanny Prue: Your mother's coming to your bedroom now.

Melissa's Room

_Melissa quickly helps Sam on with the rest of his clothes then takes over to the opened window next to the long mirror. _

Melissa: Then open the window & let the light in & let my life walk out.

Balcony

_The storm, now past, has left a morning achingly pure. _

Sam: Goodbye. Just one kiss & I'll leave you.

_He does that then climbs down into the shadows. _

Melissa: Do you think we'll ever see each other again?

_Sam smiles up at her._

Sam: I'm sure we will.

_Melissa's face darkens._

Melissa: Oh god, I had a vision. I thought I saw you down below in a tomb, as though you were dead.

_Sam scrambles back up the balcony. _

Sam: It'll be alright my love don't, worry we will laugh about all these troubles later on.

_From Melissa's bedroom comes the brittle sound of Piper Halliwell's voice. _

Melissa's Bedroom

Piper: Melissa you up?

_Melissa spins around. Piper parts the curtains & stares directly at her daughter. _

Piper: Well, well.

Balcony

_Sam still sheltered on the balcony slowly reaches his hand up & touches Melissa's fingers hidden behind her back. Piper returns to the room. Melissa stares a glance towards Sam. He silently mouths to her. _

Sam: Goodbye, goodbye.

_He lowers himself silently into the dark depths of the pool Melissa whispers a little prayer to herself. _

Melissa: O fortune be, fickle fortune please don't keep him long & send him back to me soon.

Melissa's Bedroom

_Melissa tries not crying as she goes inside to her mother. Piper turns to her. _

Piper: Well honey, you've a wonderful father, who has arranged a happy surprise for you which you didn't except & neither did I either.

_Melissa plays along._

Melissa: What surprise is that mother?

_Piper takes a deep breath. _

Piper: Mother of God, dear, on Thursday, the noble, young, gallant, gentlemen of Daniel Gordon, will marry you at St Teresa's church.

_Melissa barely able to speak stands up. _

Melissa: I swear by the church of St Teresa he will not make me his bride.

_Fear passes across Piper's face. _

Piper: Here comes your father, tell him yourself & see how he takes it.

_Leo whisky glass in hand ebulliently bursts into the room. _

Leo: Well, now dear, have you told her our decision?

Piper: Yes, but she says she won't do it. I'd rather see the little tramp dead than behaving this way.

_Leo; talks with a dangerous calm._

Leo: She's not interested? Is she not proud & lucky to be married to such a fine gentlemen?

Melissa: I'm not proud of this match, & I do appreciate your effort but I can't marry someone that I hate.

_Leo considers his daughters request then hurls his glass against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces. _

Leo: I don't want to hear any of your' proud 'or 'thanks 'I want you to get yourself ready & be at St Teresa's church on Thursday.

_He advances on Melissa, terrified, she retreats into the hallway. _

Hallway 

Melissa: Please father, listen to me.

_Nanny Prue appears as Leo picks up his daughter & shakes her like a rag doll. _

Leo: No, don't talk to me because I don't wanna hear you.

_He throws her to the floor, slapping her violently. _

Piper: (Screaming) Stop, it Leo, you crazy?

_She tries to restrain him but he backhands her sending her flying against the wall. Bellowing insanely, he advances on his cowering daughter._

Leo: Be quiet, you little tramp!

_Nanny Prue throws herself between Leo & Melissa. _

Nanny Prue: God bless her! Your wrong, my lord to scold her.

_Furious Leo shunts her aside. _

Leo: Be quiet, you fool.

_He yanks Melissa's face to him. _

Leo: Now listen to me daughter you'd better be at St Teresa's on Thursday, or never speak to me again. & if you're my daughter, I'll give you to Dan Gordon; & if your not then you can hang, beg, starve or die in the streets. Believe me you won't make a liar outta me.

_He storms of downstairs leaving a huddled Melissa shaking at the top of the stairs. _

Melissa: Oh mother, please help me! Delay the marriage, please! Or if you won't then bury in the same church where Andy is.

_A trickle of blood issues from Piper's cut lip. She checks her appearance in the hall mirror. _

Piper: Don't talk to me, I won't help you. Do whatever you want, for I'm through with you.

_She leaves the hallway. _

Melissa: Oh Nanny Prue how can I stop this?

_Nanny Prue doesn't reply._

Melissa: What about it don't you have some word of hope?

_After a heavy silence Nanny Prue goes to Melissa & helps her up gently from the floor & takes her into her bathroom._

Bathroom

_Nanny Prue runs some water in the bath whilst talking to Melissa. _

Nanny Prue: In this situation, I think the best advice is you marry Dan Gordon for he's a lovely man & damn me if you aren't lucky to have this 2nd marriage because it's better than your 1st one or if it isn't your 1st one's dead or he might as well be as live here & not be with you.

_Melissa's very still. _

Melissa: Do you really mean that?

Nanny Prue: From my very soul yes.

Melissa: Then amen to that.

_Melissa ever so calmly turns toward the window. _

Nanny Prue: What?

Melissa: You've made me so happy. Go tell my mother that I've gone to Pastor Jim's chapel, because I disobeyed my father, & want to be absolved of my sin.

_Nanny Prue nods & strokes Melissa's hair. _

Nanny Prue: I will do. Now you're being smart my girl.

_She leaves. Melissa doesn't look back. A disturbing choral chant echoes as Melissa's eyes grow cold & a single tear falls from them._

**Authors Note: ****Oh****no what is going on. First Melissa forgives Sam for what he's done & they finally get it on then her father plans, her a match with Dan Gordon later on. What'll she do? Will she have to marry him? Or can she & Sam be saved or will she do something far worse to stop it from happening. To find out more keep on reading thanks. Ciao. **


	8. A Desperate Act

Elevator

**Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean, John & Mary Winchester. & I don't own the story Romeo & Juliet as that belongs to the bard himself William Shakespeare but I do own Melissa Hale who'll be called Halliwell in this story.**

**Authors Note: ****This's set in an alternate universe to my, Charmed series now. The story is basically Romeo & Juliet with the Charmed & Supernatural characters playing the Shakespearean roles instead. The stories based on the 1996 movie version of the film wherein Leo's not a white lighter as he wasn't born in 1924 but in 1960. The Charmed Ones are not sisters & they were subsequently born in 1965, 1968 & 1970. Also instead of Melissa been from the future she was born the same year Sam Winchester was so in the year 1996 they'll both be 16 years old.**

**Extra Notes: ****The story will be the same as the original Romeo & Juliet story but maybe a little different in the fact scene where Sam comforts Melissa after killing Andy Trudeau that scene will be extended a little & the ending maybe tragic like it was in the story or it mayn't. I'll decide that when I come to it. Piper & Leo will live there at 1329 Prescott Street what'll be a mansion with their only daughter Melissa who'll be called Halliwell there & her cousin Andy who'll stay also. In San Francisco town John & Mary Winchester who isn't dead in this story will live there with their only son Sam Winchester & his cousin Dean. Their house will be a mansion to. The stories rated M for violence & sexual nature. **

_A Desperate Act _

Outside St Teresa's Church

_An aerial shot of the church's seen in the cold of the gray morning._

Inside Church 

_Sunlight pierces stained glass; the chant a sinister underscoring. Pastor Jim & Dan Gordon stand at the front of the church._

Dan: She cries too much for Andy's death. Her father thinks it's bad for her to cry to too much, & has decided to hasten our marriage, to stop her tears.

_Pastor Jim turns. Melissa stands framed in the white glare of the doorway. Dan, smiles. _

Dan: Hello Melissa, my wife.

_Melissa advances slowly, an icy calm, her gun barely concealed._

Melissa: You can say that when I become your wife.

Dan: That must happen on Thursday.

_Melissa stares past Dan._

Melissa: What must happen, will happen.

_Pastor Jim shows a face of forced cheerfulness. _

Pastor Jim: That's certainly true.

Dan: Are you here to confess?

_Melissa forces her face into a smile. _

Melissa: Pastor, do you have time right now, or should I come back later at mass?

Pastor Jim: Yes I have time now.

_He turns to Dan._

Pastor Jim: If you please Dan I need dome time alone with Melissa.

Dan: Of course. God forbid that I should disturb you! Melissa, I will wake you up early on Thursday.

_He bends down to her. Melissa stares stonily ahead as Dan kisses her right cheek. _

Dan: Until then, goodbye & remember this kiss.

_Dan walks out & leaves the church. Melissa runs for the sacristy. Pastor Jim follows. _

Sacristy

Pastor Jim: Oh, Melissa, I already know your grief.

_Melissa pulls away._

Melissa: Don't tell me that, unless you know how to prevent this.

Pastor Jim: It stains me past my wits.

Melissa: (Desperately) If with your wisdom you can't help me then I have only one solution.

_She desperately pulls out the gun & places it right beside her head. _

Melissa: But to use this & end my life.

_Horrified, Pastor Jim moves toward her. Panicked Melissa levels the gun at him. _

Pastor Jim: Melissa, please.

Melissa: (Crying) Don't tell me what to do Pastor I LONG TO DIE!

_Pastor Jim holds out a soothing hand. _

Pastor Jim: I have an idea it's a desperate one but this's a desperate solution. Now if your strong enough to kill yourself rather than marry Dan Gordon, then you will probably try something like death.

_In the background we hear the chords of Faure's Requiem. _

Pastor Jim: To escape from this shame.

_He takes the gun from Melissa as the song continues throughout as._

Greenhouse

_In here a drop of blue liquid fills a tiny vial held by Pastor Jim._

Pastor Jim: To everyone you will appear dead. It will appear like death & will last 42 hours then you will wake up, as though you had a pleasant sleep. Then when Dan comes in the morning to wake you he will find you dead. Then your family will follow their burial customs; where you'll be dressed in your best dress & placed on an open platform in the ancient Halliwell vault. Meanwhile before you wake, I'll write to Sam letting him know of our plan. Then he'll come here, & both of us will wait for you to awaken wherein afterwards he'll immediately take you to San Diego.

_He cautiously hands Melissa the vial. _

Pastor Jim: Take this vial when you're in bed & drink this potion. I will send my letters with haste to your husband in San Diego.

_Melissa looks at the vial inquisitively. _

Loading Dock

_The scene shows an express envelope addressed to "Samuel Winchester – San Diego" The envelope pulls away & falls into a canvas bag brimming with hundreds of other envelopes. The canvas bag goes into the back of an express delivery van. Heavy double doors slam shut, showing the slogan "Post, Post Haste" The van moves of. _

San Francisco 

_A burning red suns setting over an endless vista of ragged wasteland. Cutting across the bottom is the tiny figure of the "Post, Post Haste" van. A weathered sign reads "San Francisco" behind it as a vast colony of permanent trailer homes stretches into the distance._

Trailer Park 

_The rap, rap, rap, of knocking echoes through the park. The source of the knocking an express delivery man, envelope in hand, raps vigorously on the door of an unmarked trailer. _

Caravan

_Sam Winchester lies inside on a flat single bed in the cramped trailer._

Trailer Park 

_The rap, rap, raps, very loud now. _

Caravan

_Sam can't hear the knocking as he's listening to music on his Sony walkman. _

Melissa's Bedroom 

_The mind numbingly song "Crush" by Garbage is heard. A hand appears from behind & pulls up a long train revealing Melissa standing there resplendent in a gold wedding dress. The image flows ethereally in a towering slab of mirror. _

Caravan 

_Sam lies on the bed still oblivious to what's happening. _

Trailer Park

_Unsuccessful, the delivery man fills out a "WF CALLED" card. He pushes it under the door. _

Melissa's Bedroom 

_Alone, sitting on her bed, Melissa stares at the small vial of blue liquid. _

Melissa: (Whispers To Herself) What if this doesn't work? Will I be married tomorrow?

_She cautiously begins to unscrew the tiny black lid. Suddenly, a knock at her door. Palming the vial, Melissa swings round to meet the arrival of her mother. Piper probes her daughter's uneasiness._

Piper: Are you busy, huh? Do you need my help?

Melissa: No mom we've everything under control for tomorrow. So please I need some time alone. Let nanny Prue stay with you tonight & help you.

_Melissa begins to pull down the covers on her bed. _

Melissa: I'm sure you've your hands full with this sudden wedding & all.

_Piper sensing Melissa's distress moves cautiously toward her. Taking hold of the bedcovers, she helps her daughter into bed. _

Piper: Goodnight.

_Melissa slides into bed. Piper covers her with the blanket. _

Piper: Go to bed & rest, you'll need it.

_A brief moment between mother & daughter is seen. Piper unable to cross that final barrier, moves to the door; but she's stopped by the urgency in Melissa's voice. _

Melissa: Goodbye.

_Piper turns to Melissa. _

Melissa: God knows if we will see each other again.

_A faint perplexity's seen on Piper then an almost warm smile she turns out the light & departs. Soon afterwards Melissa brings the vial up to her mouth & fingers it. _

Melissa: Oh Sam my darling beautiful husband I drink to you. 

_She downs the vial then drops it suddenly as it rolls of the bed & underneath it. A violent convulsion overtakes her as her face contorts in fear. Feeling as though the life within hers being taken out Melissa collapses on the bed arms laid out lying there stone dead. _

**Authors Note: ****Hi sorry it's been so long updating but I've been busy working & doing other stories also. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Wonder what'll happen now, now things have turned out the way they've. Guess we'll have to read the chapter to find out then. See you then. Bye. **


	9. Disastrous Consequences

Elevator

**Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean, John & Mary Winchester. & I don't own the story Romeo & Juliet as that belongs to the bard himself William Shakespeare but I do own Melissa Hale who'll be called Halliwell in this story.**

**Authors Note: ****This's set in an alternate universe to my, Charmed series now. The story is basically Romeo & Juliet with the Charmed & Supernatural characters playing the Shakespearean roles instead. The stories based on the 1996 movie version of the film wherein Leo's not a white lighter as he wasn't born in 1924 but in 1960. The Charmed Ones are not sisters & they were subsequently born in 1965, 1968 & 1970. Also instead of Melissa been from the future she was born the same year Sam Winchester was so in the year 1996 they'll both be 16 years old.**

**Extra Notes: ****The story will be the same as the original Romeo & Juliet story but maybe a little different in the fact scene where Sam comforts Melissa after killing Andy Trudeau that scene will be extended a little & the ending maybe tragic like it was in the story or it mayn't. I'll decide that when I come to it. Piper & Leo will live there at 1329 Prescott Street what'll be a mansion with their only daughter Melissa who'll be called Halliwell there & her cousin Andy who'll stay also. In San Francisco town John & Mary Winchester who isn't dead in this story will live there with their only son Sam Winchester & his cousin Dean. Their house will be a mansion to. The stories rated M for violence & sexual nature. **

_Disastrous Consequences_

Melissa's Bedroom

_Time lapse a cold early morning light emanates through the rain-streaked windows, throwing a pattern of tears on the walls of the room & across Melissa's lifeless body. A dour-looking man in black stands near the bed. Pastor Jim enters, closes the door, acknowledges the man, & hastily examines Melissa's eyes. He looks to the man in black. Another person brings out the fallen vial from underneath the bed & passes from one person who does that to another. Pastor Jim pockets it._

Pastor Jim: Prepare her body in her best clothes then take her to church.

_The man in black allows two other dark-suited men into the room to that._

Church

_Melissa's laid out on her deathbed, enshrined in hundreds of lit candles. Leo & Piper look on mournful at the loss of their daughter. Peering round Dermott's distressed face is seen through the back door of the church. He's startled by a tug on his sleeve. Turning round he sees a Sacristan who bares him to go inside but Dermott too shocked for words turns around & runs off. The bewildered Sacristan looks on at him. _

San Diego

_High above the wasteland that is San Diego is the trailer park which stretches the long ribbon of black highway. From one direction the "Post, Post Haste" van approaches, from the other, Dermott's car. They both turn off the highway & into the park. The express van pulls up at the front office. The driver alights & goes inside. Dermott continues to Sam's caravan._

Trailer Park

_Sam's sitting on the steps of his caravan. He's writing in his notebook. _

Sam: My hearts cheerful, & all day I've been feeling really happy. I dreamed Melissa came & found me dead. That's a strange dream that let me think after I was dead & received me with a kiss. Then I was an emperor. Man, love is so great when just dreaming about it makes me so happy.

_He hears Dermott's car coming down the park road & looks up bearing a big grin on his face. His face lights up when Dermott comes near toward him. _

Sam: There's news from San Francisco.

_He gets up & runs toward the car not noticing the "WE CALLED" card lying trodden on the ground. Sam sprints across open ground & intercepts Dermott's car. In the background we see the "Post, Post Haste" messenger leaving the office & walking towards his van. Dermott's car skids to a halt & he jumps out. Sam yells joyously. _

Sam: Dermott how do you?

_Dermott can't speak. _

Sam: Do you have news from San Francisco? Does Pastor Jim have any letters for me? How's Melissa? & my father? Well, if Melissa's well then nothing can be wrong for I love her more than anything in this world.

_Dermott doesn't know how to say what he has to say. He looks away. _

Dermott: Then she's lucky to have such a husband as you & as she's the most precious thing in the world to you then she's well for nothing is wrong with her. She rests in the Halliwell vault, with her soul up there with the angels.

_Sam looks at him not believing what he's hearing._

Sam: What? How?

Dermott: They say she committed suicide.

_Sam looks torn & distorted at Dermott._

Sam: What? Why?

Dermott: She was to marry Dan Gordon on Thursday to help get over Andy's death.

Sam: & she took her own life stop it. Why? Didn't Pastor Jim tell her everything was goanna be okay I wrote letters to her & she was goanna write letters to me everything was goanna be okay. Why did this have to happen?

Dermott: I don't know Sam. I'm so sorry to have brought you this ill news I know how much you loved her.

Sam: (Upset) More than you'll ever know she was the most beautiful creature I ever saw she still is the most beautiful creature I ever saw.

_He walks over yelling upwards at the sky. He speaks with bitter determination. _

Sam: (Shouting) DAMN YOU LYING DREAMS!

_Turning round he moves toward the car. _

Sam: I will hence tonight.

_Dermott tries to restrain him. _

Dermott: Sam wait have patience please.

_Exploding with fury Sam throws Dermott against the vehicle._

Sam: Leave me alone Dermott.

_The Post Haste messenger sees the boys in the distance then looks down at the undelivered envelope in his hands. He reads the words "Samuel Winchester San Diego" he begins moving attentively toward them. _

Dermott: You look a little sick Sam I'm afraid something bad might happen to you.

Sam: Oh Dermott you worry too much. Now do you have any letters to me from Pastor Jim about our how plan & how it's going?

_Dermott shakes his head._

Dermott: No.

Sam: It's okay it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters if she's not here with me.

_The messenger approaches over the hood of the car. The tears in Sam's eyes are made golden by the setting of the sun overhead. He whispers out silently._

Sam: Don't worry my love I will be with you tonight.

_Sam turns back & strides towards the car. _

Sam: I will go back tonight.

_He leaps into the driver's seat & starts up the car; Dermott slides in to the passenger seat. The messenger tries to signal to them that he has a parcel but they don't see him as the car speeds of into the sunset under a cloud of dust. _

Demolished Cinema

_The golden arch of the cinema with the words Sycamore grove is seen as a car speeds through the proscenium arch. _

Outside Apartment

_The upstairs window at the back of the pool tables seen then a car comes squealing to a halt down below it. The driver's door opens in the shadows of the night. Sam gets out & runs up the winding stairs in front of him & bangs on the door. The bespectacled eyes that has appeared in the doorways crack open it up slightly. The owner of the pool table Crusty appears pointing a barrel shotgun menacingly at Sam. _

Sam: Let me have some poison that will kill as fast & as deadly shot from a gun. Here's four hundred dollars.

_The eye considers for a moment then rasps back with his voice._

Crusty: I have that poison but I can't sell it to you due to San Francisco's law.

_Sam speaks to him with violent fury. _

Sam: (Fury) You're living in famine & yet you refuse my offer? The law isn't going to make you rich. This will help. Break the law then take my offer.

_The latch on the chain moves & the door opens revealing crusty standing there._

Crusty: It Isn't my desire to help a man die but because of my poverty, I will.

Sam: I will pay your poverty, not your desire.

Dermott's Car

_The sound of an approaching vehicle catches Dermott's eyes. He turns sharply at it to see a police cruiser patrolling near by. They see him. _

Inside Apartment

_Crusty's apartments filled with cats. Dozens of feline eyes glow in the dim room. Sam stands nervously, as Crusty extracts a small chemist's vial from inside a "Statue-Of-Our-Lady-Of-The-Angels" table lamp. He now speaks with cool professionalism. _

Crusty: Mix this in any liquid & drink it. It will kill you even if you have the strength of 20 men.

_Sam takes the vial & hands Crusty the money. _

Sam: Here's my money. It poisons men's souls worse than this nasty stuff that you're not allowed to sell. I'm really giving you the poison the other way around.

_Sam holds the vial of clear yellow liquid up to the light. _

Cop Car

_Through the windows of the car it round on Dermott's parked car. Sam exits the apartment but is caught in the cop cars headlights. He freezes momentarily. The policeman barks into the police handset. _

Patrolman: That's the banished Winchester.

Roy Le Grange's Office

_Roy Le Grange & 2 armed officers stand listening to the police radio receiver._

Roy Le Grange: Sam Winchester has returned in haste.

Outside Apartment

_Tires screech as Sam dives into the passenger seat of Dermott's moving car. It roars away. Sirens blare; the police give chase. _

Police Chopper

_Roy Le Grange's face looks sharply below as the chopper banks onward. _

Dermott's Car

_The car jumps the median strip onto the other side of the road & an underground tunnel is hurdling towards them. _

Tunnel

_Dermott's car skids to a halt._

Greenhouse

_Pastor Jim speaks nervously into the phone._

Pastor Jim: The letter was very important.

Post, Post Haste Office

_A clerk handles the undelivered letter. _

Clerk: I couldn't send it to him or get a message to you.

Greenhouse

Pastor Jim: Then neglecting it will cause a lot of trouble.

Tunnel

_Sam's out the car. Dermott attempts to stop him. _

Sam: Dermott you've been a truly good friend now go on & live forever for I will not. Goodbye my friend.

_Seeing he's defeated Dermott relents. _

Dermott: I will let you go.

_The sound of sirens is very close now. Dermott's car speeds of 2 police cars slash frame. Sam runs out of the tunnel. Dermott's car hits the chopper spotlight, the patrol cars close behind. _

St Teresa's Church

_The church lit up towers in the sky. Sam runs towards it up from the street. The patrol cars swerve to a halt at the end of the street behind him. Sam's almost there when a careering patrol car rounds the corner. He sidesteps it. The cops leap out. Sam scrambles up the steps of the church. He finds a shocked Sacristan just coming outta the door. Sam halts just below him. An uneasy moment occurs between them. The section of cops now arrived level their rifles out towards Sam. Scared Sam grabs the bewildered sacristan, jams his gun to his temple, & turns on the cops, screaming. _

Sam: Don't make a grieving man angry.

_He backs toward the doors. The rifled cops aim their guns looking for a clean shot. The deafening thunder of the blinding white light of weathers seen alight. Roy Le Grange's chopper swoops down towards the church. An airborne marksman aims his gun at Sam who aims his gun up at the chopper. Without hesitation the airborne marksman fires his gun which the bullet his Sam's shoulder throwing him backward with the sacristan freeing him. _

Greenhouse

_Pastor Jim hears something from an opened window in the distance. _

Church

_A bloodied Sam fires back as he struggles with the huge brass on the door. The police continue firing as Sam gathering all his strength finally opens up the church door then close it up & falls to the floor shattered. _

**Authors Note: ****Wow what a chapter. Poor Sam not getting the letter & going back to San Francisco like that & doing what he's goanna do. Will anyone save him before he makes the biggest mistake of his life? Will Melissa wake up in time? Find out in the earth shattering climax to this story. **


	10. The Final End

Elevator

**Sam & Melissa A Charming Love Story **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean, John & Mary Winchester. & I don't own the story Romeo & Juliet as that belongs to the bard himself William Shakespeare but I do own Melissa Hale who'll be called Halliwell in this story.**

**Authors Note: ****This's set in an alternate universe to my, Charmed series now. The story is basically Romeo & Juliet with the Charmed & Supernatural characters playing the Shakespearean roles instead. The stories based on the 1996 movie version of the film wherein Leo's not a white lighter as he wasn't born in 1924 but in 1960. The Charmed Ones are not sisters & they were subsequently born in 1965, 1968 & 1970. Also instead of Melissa been from the future she was born the same year Sam Winchester was so in the year 1996 they'll both be 16 years old.**

**Extra Notes: ****The story will be the same as the original Romeo & Juliet story but maybe a little different in the fact scene where Sam comforts Melissa after killing Andy Trudeau that scene will be extended a little & the ending maybe tragic like it was in the story or it mayn't. I'll decide that when I come to it. Piper & Leo will live there at 1329 Prescott Street what'll be a mansion with their only daughter Melissa who'll be called Halliwell there & her cousin Andy who'll stay also. In San Francisco town John & Mary Winchester who isn't dead in this story will live there with their only son Sam Winchester & his cousin Dean. Their house will be a mansion to. The stories rated M for violence & sexual nature. **

The Final End 

Inside Church

_Sam struggles for breath as he hears the firing has stopped outside. _

Outside Church

_The police choppers arc lights followed as it scans the scene. The firings ceased. Roy Le Grange motions the pilot inside the chopper to fly toward the church which they do. The arc light passes over the Madonna statue. _

Inside Church

_Sam follows the sound of the moving chopper as it flies overhead. _

Greenhouse

_Pastor Jim's face is suddenly bleached with the blinding light of the arc light as he looks up through the broken pane of glass above his head. He sees an avenging angel high above the Madonna statue. Roy Le Grange's chopper, it's arc light streaming into the Greenhouse from behind the statue._

Inside Church

_Sam, leaning against the brass doors, listens as the sound of the chopper recedes into the distance. A moment of relief occurs in him then his consciousness settles upon the light that emanates through the gap between the inner doors of the church. The threat from outside begins to fade as Sam, rising slowly, gun dangling from one hand, ever so delicately pushes the door open with the other. As the door opens, it reveals an image of unexpected beauty. The velvety black cavern of the church's glowing warm with hundreds of lit candles that converge around a towering tent like shroud, through which the shadowy silhouette of a sleeping girls seen. Sam walks slowly down the aisle, each painful step bringing him closer & closer to the sleeping girl. When he completes journey, he gently pulls back the fine translucent cloth to reveal the unbearable vision of his wife's face, even more beautiful in the seeming death. Sam kneels close as if not wanting to wake the sleeping child. Unconscious tears fall from his eyes as he whispers. _

Sam: Oh my darling wife! Death has sucked the very breath outta you but it hasn't taken away your beauty. You're not defeated: your lips & cheeks are still beautiful, & don't look pale, like a dead person's does.

_He settles down beside her & draws her into his arms. As he does, he becomes more confused by her warm, seemingly alive body. _

Sam: Oh dear Melissa why do you look so beautiful? It almost seems like death to adore you, & is keeping you here like a lover.

_He takes Melissa's wedding ring from of his necklace. _

Sam: But I'll prevent that I'll stay with you in this palace of death forever.

_He places the wedding ring on her finger, & gently kisses it. Melissa's hand ever so slightly moves. Sam doesn't notice this. _

Sam: Eyes see her for the last time! Arms hold her once more! & lips, kiss her to make the final bargain to join her in death.

_He brushes her face ever so lightly then gently kisses Melissa's lips. As he moves away Melissa's eyes open up. A dream like image of her & Sam are seen against a halo of candle light. Melissa seeing him smiles ever so lightly & reaches out for him. _

Sam: Here's to you my lovely wife.

_He brings the vial to his lips. Melissa's hand almost touches Sam's face. Sam drinks the potion as Melissa's hand brushes the side of his cheek Startled Sam drops the vial which smashes on the floor. He grabs Melissa's hand & looks at her. Seeing this Melissa eyes go wide. Sam's in an uncomprehending realization. Melissa looks at him in a blurry consciousness. _

Melissa: Sam.

_He's still clutching her hand; his breath races & he shakes from the effects of the drug. He fights to speak, convulses, collapsing in Melissa's lap. She forces herself up & cradles his head in her arms. _

Melissa: Oh darling what've you taken?

_Sam's clear wide eyes stare back. He's completely still but for the sound of weak breaths desperately drawn from motionless lips. Melissa finds the broken vial beside him. _

Melissa: What's this? A bottle in my love's hand? Now I see it's poison that's killed him. Oh Sam why didn't you leave me some so that I could join you after? Maybe some poisons on your lips. I will kiss them to try & get my share of it.

_She delicately kisses Sam's lips._

Melissa: (Heartbroken Whisper) Your lips are warm.

_Desperately the lovers cling to each other. With all his desire to stay alive, Sam whispers._

Sam: (Whispering To Melissa) with this kiss I die. I love you.

_He head falls sideways as tears fall from his right eyes. He's still. Silence. Tears flow freely from Melissa's eyes. She hugs tightly Sam's lifeless body to her._

Melissa: (Crying) Oh Sam my darling beautiful Sam.

_She looks & sees the gun resting nearby. Ever so gently she takes it in her hand &, fighting through fear, turns the barrel toward herself. She pulls the trigger back & places it at the left side of her temple. She looks up at the ceiling serene almost. Her fingers are on the trigger as tears fall down her eyes. On her finger she just squeezes the trigger when Pastor Jim bursts into the hall seeing the scene in front of him. A shocked looks seen on his face. He comes towards Melissa. _

Pastor Jim: Come, Melissa.

_Melissa's eyes flash open to see Pastor Jim in front of her completely still with his hand outstretched. He waits for a moment; then, like a parent calming a frightened child, he whispers; _

Pastor Jim: Come Melissa come away for fate, that's stronger than all of us has ruined our plans.

_Melissa contemplates his outstretched hand. Slowly she seems to soften. Pastor Jim edges ever so closer. _

Pastor Jim: Come Melissa come away.

_Melissa's eyes settle on Pastor Jim's outstretched hand. He touches the gun. Melissa with painful resignation,_

_slowly begins to release the gun. Pastor Jim almost has it when suddenly a bang in the doors heard which's been worked from, from outside. Startled Melissa looks to the door. Pastor Jim turns round in horror, The door bangs open. In a moments silence a clicking of a guns heard but before he has time to turn around a deafening sounds heard thorough out the church. The gun falls from Melissa's temple. Pastor Jim looks on shocked. The door open revealing Roy Le Grange & other policeman who see the scene also looking on shocked. Melissa's head rests on Sam's chest arms outstretched as a wash of deep red blood floods across them both. A long beats held on that. _

_Coming above them the song "Liebestods" heard as the two lovers lay peacefully in their deathbed, lit by the ring of candles around them. As it gets higher images of how they meet planned their wedding got married & _

_consummated their marriages seen. The last picture holds on them kissing passionately in the pool from the balcony scene. The people in the church stand in front of the young lovers as higher up we finally come to. _

Outside St Teresa's Church

_The outside of the church past the Madonna statue. Night slowly transforms into a gray cold morning. Coming down to the front an assortment of police cars, press & assembled crowd. The back door of a police car opens a devastated Piper Halliwell & Mary Winchester are being attended to. Two stretchers come out of the church doors & slowly get loaded into two awaiting ambulances. As the doors close, we discover Leo Wyatt & John Winchester with their faces revealing all. Roy Le Grange walks between them. The 3 men stand there with nothing to say. Roy Le Grange catches their gaze. _

Roy Le Grange: Look what's come out from your grudges & hate. Heaven has punished you by taking away the thing you hold dear most. & my punishment for ignoring your feuds the loss of your only children. All of you are punished. ALL OF YOU ARE PUNISHED!

_As the ambulances pull away, we go upward into the sky. The cries of Mary & Piper & the scratchy calls of police & television reporters are heard. _

Newsroom

_The image of the anchorwoman at the start of the stories seen through the television. _

Anchorwoman: It's a sad peace that comes this morning. No sun will be seen on this gloomy day. Let's leave here so we can discuss the tragedy further. We'll pardon some & punish others for never was there a story so sad as this of Sam & his wife Melissa.

_The anchorwoman changes the beat to the next story; but her dialogue fades, & her image gets smaller as the television recedes into the black distance. The music that reminds us most of the two lost lives swells. When the televisions very small it is witched off._

The End

**Authors Note: ****Ah finally after so many months it's finished yah. But what an ending so sad made me cry as I wrote it same as when watching the real film with Leonardo Di Caprio & Claire Danes in it which's one of my favourite films. Anyway hope you enjoyed it & thanks for waiting so long for me updating it. Catch you soon with some more stories. Bye. **


End file.
